Irish Ringtones
by Batwings79
Summary: Modern AU - Submitted as part of the 2012 Downton Abbey St. Paddy's Day Challenge. There's a new Vice President in charge of Business and Contract Law - How does this affect our favorite Ships in this Village! Rated 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: All right all you Ringtone Fans – here's your next Ringtone Adventure! This story features the usual suspects – Ringtone Charles, Ringtone Elsie, Ringtone Richard and Ringtone Isobel – and it introduces us to Ringtone Branson and Ringtone Lord Grantham! **_

_**I had intended for it to be the usual two-or-three chapter holiday fic but this story sort of took on a life of its own. I suspect the total will be four chapters plus epilogue. It is now after midnight (eastern time) so I post this first chapter on St. Paddy's Day and hope that you enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I cannot loosen the grip of Julian Fellowes or ITV on these characters – no matter that it's been proven that they have a way better time in our little Downton AU – no copyright infringement intended!**_

* * *

><p>"Come now, Charles," she admonished him lightly, "it won't kill you to wear the tie. It's not as if I'm asking you to wear a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' t-shirt or anything." He grimaced and pulled at his collar which in turn pulled his tie askew. "Hold still! There, now aren't you a handsome boy!" She tidied up the end of his shamrock covered neck tie and smoothed down the front of his waistcoat before pulling down on the lapels of his charcoal grey suit so that she could plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She stepped back to reach for her scarf when she felt him reach out for her.<p>

"Come here!" he commanded catching her around the waist, hands sliding over her firm round bottom and pulling her against him. "Don't I get a reward for being a good boy and wearing this awful tie with the Irish weeds all over it?"

"Don't say that in front of his Lordship," she said as she tried to pull away from him. "You know his new son-in-law is a Dubliner." She shuddered when he captured her earlobe between his teeth. "Charles…we need… to leave soon if…we're going to catch…the train on time." He nipped his way down the column of her neck and had started to nose around in the collar of her blouse when she finally pulled away and slapped him on the chest. "Behave!"

"I am behaved," he pouted, "I was just trying to collect my reward!"

She smiled up at him and pushed an unruly lock of his dark curly hair back off his forehead. Charles Carson was a ruggedly handsome man with graying temples, a Romanesque nose and beautiful warm brown eyes that a woman could definitely lose herself in if she wasn't careful. She was wearing three inch heels but still had to look up to smile at him. She smoothly ran her fingers through the hair behind his left hear and settled her hand on the back of his neck to draw him down to her for a kiss. He lingered for a moment and felt her begin to nibble his lower lip. He started to tease her with tip of his tongue but she stiffened and pulled away so he released his hold on her waist as she stepped back and looked up at him.

"See there!" she exclaimed, "you've got lipstick all over your face now."

"And whose fault is that?" He smirked at her and leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"Not near my silk blouse! Go on with you and clean your face before you get that lipstick on anything else." She turned to go downstairs and he swatted her bottom as she went out the bedroom door.

He walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He glanced around for a flannel to wash his face and saw her silk negligee draped over the side of the hamper. Visions of her shapely figure wearing that negligee last night started to drift through his mind. Elsie Hughes was a beautiful woman with deep reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes that crinkled at the corners when she laughed and flashed with fiery sparks when she was angry. He counted his blessings everyday that she had drifted into his life. He was running his fingers over the soft material as he stood daydreaming when the sound of her voice coming from downstairs reminded him that he was supposed to be washing his face. Glancing down at his watch, he realized that they were running late and so he opted for pulling out his handkerchief to clean away the evidence of their morning snog.

He loped down the staircase and found her standing at the bottom, holding out his briefcase. "Do I pass muster?" he asked standing at attention and jutting out his chin. She raised herself up on the bottom step and peered closely at his lip and chin.

"You'll do," she smirked at him and then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth.

"Careful there," he warned as he leaned away from her, "that's what caused all the trouble in the first place!"

She smacked him on the arm and walked to the front door. "Got everything? Keys, cellphone, iPad?" She glanced back to see him patting the side of his briefcase with a smug smile. "Good boy!" she gushed and he laughed and they walked out the front door on their way to the Underground.

-o O o-

It had been a rather long day filled with long hours poring over contract documents and doing research on the Internet. Elsie was to the point that she was going to scream if she had to watch that 'cute' Google doodle even one more time! She was leaned back in her deskchair rubbing the bridge of her nose when she sensed him standing behind her. She opened her eyes to find a highball glass with two rather large fingers of scotch floating in the air in front of her. Her breath gusted out with a snort as she took the glass from his hand.

"You are far too good to me," her chuckle turned to a groan when she felt his large hands smooth firmly across her shoulders.

"Yes, I'll be negotiating my just compensation later this evening," he whispered in her ear as he continued his ministrations. He found a particularly large knot at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and began to dig into it with his thumbs.

"Mmm...hurts so good..." she trailed off as her eyelids slid shut. He could feel her begin to relax and watched as she stretched out her shapely legs in front of her and kicked off her pumps.

"I wouldn't get too awfully comfortable quite yet, my sweet. There's still the St. Patrick's Day _do_ in the boardroom."

"Damn!" she swore softly and he could feel her tighten up intensely under his hands.

"Elsie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Charles," she said softly but with an edge to her voice, "I forgot about his Lordships little _knees up_…couldn't we just slip away and say…"

"No, we cannot just slip away. Isobel is counting on us to be there when she introduces Richard to his Lordship." He watched as she threw back the second half of her drink in a single gulp. "Elsie, you usually can't wait for the party to begin to get your dance card filled."

"Charles, when was the last time you saw me as the _life of the party_," she said sarcastically dropping her head into her hand.

"Well…you're always the life of _my_ party," he said teasingly. She stood up from the chair and turned toward him reaching out to tug his arms open so that she could cuddle up to his chest.

"That was very sweet of you, especially after I made you wear that tie," she said kissing the side of his neck. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me."

There was a long pause before he heard her voice, "It's nothing, really. I did promise Isobel that we would be there for moral support." She let out a heavy sigh and pulled back to toy with the buttons on his waistcoat before going on, "And I suppose that Beryl Patmore and Lady Violet will expect to be treated like queens since they are now our top clients."

He reached down and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. She turned away and settled her head back into the crook of his neck. He knew then that she wasn't telling him the truth, or at least not all of it but he didn't want to push her into a corner. He would wait patiently for her to decide when the time was right.

He kissed her lightly on the ear and then worked his way along her jawline until she turned her head to meet his lips with her own. He pulled her to him and had just begun his assault on her lower lip when they heard tapping on the plate glass wall of their office. Breaking away they turned and saw their secretary, Anna Bates, give them a sarcastic roll of her eyes and then tapping her watch she turned and pointed towards the boardroom, reminding them that they were late for the Boss' client party. They both laughed and nodded their understanding as she turned and walked down the hallway.

"Why don't you go and powder your nose or whatever it is that women do these days and I'll meet you in the boardroom." She smiled and nodded, picking up her purse and walking towards the office door.

"Charles," she said turning to look back over her shoulder at him, "I love you."

"I love you too, pet," he said and watched the door close behind her. A small frown flickered across his brow as he tried to fathom what was bothering her but he finally just shook his head, straightened his waistcoat and jacket and headed for the boardroom.

-o O o-

"Charles, thank god you're here!" exclaimed Richard as he entered the boardroom through the north doors. "Isobel told me to wait here while she went to get us a drink and I haven't seen her for almost 20 minutes now."

Charles chuckled and clapped his large hand around the back of Richard's neck. "Calm down…come with me and we'll get us a drink and then find a place to sit down. The ladies can just come to us this evening."

"I don't know Charles…I wouldn't want Isobel to return and think that I'd done a runner."

"Who'd done a runner, sweetheart?" asked Isobel suddenly appearing with two highball glasses over half full of some dark amber colored liquid. She handed one to Richard who turned a curious eye to the color of the liquid but sighed appreciatively at scent and took a rather large gulp of the well-aged smoky scotch whisky. Isobel sniffed her glass and turned her nose up without even the smallest sip.

"I'll take that off your hands," said Charles reaching out to take the glass just as Isobel was about to place it on the tray of one of the passing waiters.

"Thank you!" said Elsie curtly as she promptly removed the glass from his hand and swallowed half the liquid without a squint or a grimace. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as if to calm herself. Isobel raised a questioning eyebrow at Charles and he could only shrug and shake his head.

"Charles, it looks like you and I are in need of a drink. Care to walk me to the bar?" asked Isobel linking her arm through his.

"I'd be delighted," said Charles with a small courtly bow. "Richard, looks like the sofa and that arm chair are about to be free, why don't you and Elsie wait for us over there?" He gave Richard a hard look and jerked his head towards Elsie who had just about downed the rest of her scotch in another large gulp.

"Oh right…Elsie, my dear," he said soothingly, "why don't we lowland celts fade to the edges and leave these young folk to their partying." He steered her to the sofa by her elbow and settled her onto the end near the armchair which he took for himself. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"And that's why you're downing twenty-year old scotch like it was water?" It came as more of a statement than a question but he offered her sympathy with the small smile when she looked over at him.

She didn't know why, maybe it was their shared Scottish heritage but she'd always found it easy to talk with and confide in Richard. Especially about the things that she couldn't work up the courage to talk to Charles about. He was like a big brother to her and could usually help her sort her feelings out so that she could talk to Charles. She smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"It really is something I think I can handle."

"You think you can handle?" he asked raising a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"It's just a...new employee who doesn't understand his boundaries yet," she said choosing her words carefully. She saw him start looking around the room and immediately regretted saying anything. "Richard! Stop that, I'm not going to tell you who it is!"

"Does Charles know?"

"NO! And he's not going to know!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, calm down, I won't say anything...but you do not have to put up with that sort of harassment..." He trailed off when he felt her bristle beside him and followed her gaze to the doorway where Lord Grantham, CEO and president of Grantham, Crawley and Sons, stood with his youngest daughter, Lady Sybil and her new husband, Thomas Branson. He watched as Lord Grantham led the procession up to the dais where the hired deejay turned down the music and turned up the microphone.

"Testing, testing...is this thing turned on? Can you hear me now?" Everyone cringed at the sudden electronic screech that accompanied his Lordship's ramblings into the microphone. "Yes, well...I hope that everyone is enjoying the First Annual Grantham, Crawley and Sons St. Paddy's Day Celebration. This is a new tradition to celebrate the newest addition to the family and to the company...my son-in-law, Tom Branson!"

Richard joined in with the applause and turned to see Elsie sitting with her hands clenched in her lap. Charles and Isobel had returned with a fresh round of drinks for everyone. Isobel perched on an ottoman that was situated between Richard's armchair and the end of the sofa while Charles sat beside Elsie. He slid his arm along the back of the sofe and tried to rub the inside of her shoulder blade with his thumb but she stiffened and leaned slightly forward, just out of his reach. He looked over at Richard for a possible explanation but found the man studying the bottom of his highball glass.

"I hope that you'll all join me in welcoming Tom as the new Vice President in charge of Business and Contract Law," announced his Lordship with a hearty thump on the young man's back.

At this announcement, Elsie about exploded off the sofa and marched out the door mumbling something about "needing to use the Ladies loo."

Richard watched her for a moment and then turned to watch the new Vice President whose gaze was locked onto Elsie's back as he watched her walk out the door with a smug look on his face. Hmmm...Richard thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hmmmm? Do you wonder exactly what Richard suspects? Write me a review and tell me about it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, story alerts and favorites! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story and that ya'll have taken to guessing what's about to happen! Let's keep reading and find out….**_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Julian Fellowes and there is no copyright infringement intended with this story.**_

* * *

><p>Isobel pushed open the door to the Ladies lounge and found Elsie's glass sitting on the marble countertop. She listened for a moment and finally heard the sounds of someone being sick in the last stall. She walked over to the last basin in the row and ran some cool water in it and grabbed a flannel and several towels from the stack in the middle of the counter. She had pulled over one of the chairs and was ready when Elsie finally emerged from the stall.<p>

Elsie looked up when she opened the stall door and saw Isobel standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face, holding the back of a chair as she motioned for Elsie to have a seat. She would rather have been left alone but decided to humor the older woman especially as she was starting feel a bit dizzy and weak. She flopped down in the chair and Isobel lifted the back of her hair so that she could place a cool damp flannel on the back of her neck.

"Nice…" She had to admit that the cool cloth did feel good and that her bout of dizziness seemed to be dissipating.

"Elsie," began Isobel, "I know that you and I haven't grown as close as Richard and Charles have these past few months but I want you to know that I'd like to try and become a closer friend…and that you can confide in me if there's something bothering you."

Elsie liked Isobel well enough but it had always been awkward between them, even when it was strictly a business relationship. Perhaps it was because Isobel had been such a big flirt where Charles was concerned and he encouraged her by flirting back. Elsie knew that there was nothing behind their flirtation except a deepening friendship but there was something that continued to hold Elsie back from being completely honest and open her.

"I'm fine Isobel, I think it was just too much close work on the computer today," she said smiling weakly. "I'm feeling much better thanks to your cool cloth, thank you."

Isobel knew better than to push a friendship so she smiled in return and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Are you ready to return, I'm afraid that if we stay in here much longer the boys will come looking for us."

"You're right, Charles wouldn't hesitate to come through that door if he thought something was wrong," laughed Elsie. She stood up from the chair and the two walked over to the door.

Isobel paused as Elsie reached for the doorknob, "It's meant the world to me that you were willing to be here to support me when I introduce Richard to the family. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you're ready or whenever you need me."

Elsie gave her a genuine smile and linked her arm through Isobel's. "I know that and I'll let you know when I need you…I promise."

-o O o-

The two women returned to the boardroom in time to hear the new Vice President calling upon his new wife and her sister's to sing backup to his karaoke version of an Irish classic.

_**Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling**_

_**From glen to glen and down the mountain side**_

_**The summer's gone, and all the leaves are falling**_

_**'Tis ye, 'tis ye must go, and I must bide**_

Isobel felt a shudder run through Elsie as the two crossed the room and she hugged the younger woman's arm to her side in support and then stopped short almost pulling Elsie off her three inch heels. Elsie turned to look at her and then turned to see what she was looking _at_.

On the ottoman next to Richard sat Lord Grantham who seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation that included Charles. The three men suddenly broke into laughter and Isobel heaved a sigh of relief.

"You didn't really expect that he couldn't win Lord Grantham over did you?" asked Elsie quietly.

"I guess not, I don't know what I expected to be honest," she smiled and shook her head.

The three men stood as they approached and Richard slipped his hand around Isobel's waist and leaned to kiss her temple before guiding her to take his place while he perched on the arm of the chair. Charles nudged Elsie to sit at the end of the sofa where she had been sitting before and he sat close beside her.

"Cousin Isobel, you have my blessing. Not that you needed it," his Lordship added seeing the flash of defiance in her eyes. "Now, I really should see to my other guests." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Charles…Elsie…and I hope we'll be seeing much more of you, Richard." He shook hands with both men before moving off across the room.

"I'm sorry, Richard!" exclaimed Isobel looking up at him. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

"I'll let you make it up to me later," he said with a wink causing Isobel to blush furiously. Charles and Elsie both laughed and soon the four were engaged in conversation and seemed oblivious to the singing and dancing of the young folk at the other end of the room.

It was getting late, the music was getting louder and more raucous and even Charles and Richard were getting to be a bit on the tipsy side.

"I think maybe I'd better get mine home before he gets too much further along," laughed Elsie, "Drink up dear. I'll just go and get my purse, shall I?" Charles nodded as she stood and walked out the door towards their office.

"Would you like another one for the road, Richard?" Charles winked at him and scooped two more glasses off the tray of a hapless waiter as he went by.

"Alright, you two," said Isobel with a smile as she gathered up her own purse in anticipation of Elsie's return. "I think that should be last call."

"Pish-tosh, my dear," replied Richard with a slight slur to his brogue. "That's a cold day, when a Scotsman can't hold his drink!"

"I second that!" cried Charles from the sofa. "Speaking of Scotsman…or Scots-woman…I wonder what's keeping Elsie."

Richard's eyes widened and suddenly filled with panic as he quickly scanned the room.

"What are you looking for?" asked Isobel as she watched him jump up from the chair.

"Oh god!" Richard ran from the room and up the hallway followed by Charles and Isobel. He threw open the office door and they all stopped short at the sight that greeted them.

Tom Branson had backed Elsie over her desk and held her arms trapped over her head in one of his large hands while the other pushed her skirt up her thighs. She struggled against him and bit his lip drawing blood when he was distracted by the slamming of the door against the wall.

"Bitch!" he yelled, releasing her and stepping back to wipe the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. Charles and Richard were both frozen on the spot, not quite sure what to do first.

Isobel rushed over to help Elsie stand and straighten her clothing. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously. Elsie could only nod her head and pick at her clothing with trembling hands. Isobel rounded on the young man and vehemently demanded, "How dare you?"

"She was asking for it," he said sullenly.

"Asking for it?" Isobel's eyes flashed as she took a step towards him.

"The way she dresses…she'd have no need of those tight skirts and stiletto heels if the old man was keeping her satisfied!" he hissed and jerked his head toward Charles.

That was enough to shock Charles out of his stupor. Richard was surprised that the plate glass wall didn't shatter with the force that Charles used to back Branson up against it, the crack of the back of his head resounding throughout the room. Richard ran up and pulled Charles off the younger man before he could land a punch.

"Charles! Think man, he's not worth it!" Richard was the same height but Charles packed a good two stone or more in weight and it was all he could do to hold his friend back.

"That's right, Charlie Boy," smirked Branson, "Wouldn't want Daddy to find out that you'd punched out his new Vice President…and fire you for it!" He then leered at Elsie and said, "You'll come begging for it before long, sweetheart."

Isobel shuddered at the sound of crunching bone and gristle as Richard's fist connected with Branson's nose causing him to collide with the glass wall for a second time.

"He can't fire a client!" exclaimed Richard as he wiped the blood from his knuckles.

"No, but I _can_ fire the new Vice President," said Lord Grantham who had witnessed his son-in-law taunting his best contracts lawyer and his sudden comeuppance.

"Dah, it was her fault," he said holding his bleeding nose.

Lord Grantham looked coldly at the young man, "Go get cleaned up, Sybil is looking for you." He watched his son-in-law cross to the doorway. "We _will_ talk about this later!" Branson glared at both Charles and Richard before leaving the room.

"Charles, I'm sorry," said Lord Grantham hanging his head in remorse. "I thought giving him a job, something to occupy his time…" he trailed off as Isobel began to lead Elsie towards the door.

"I think we'll just go get cleaned up and we'll meet you out at the front door," she said picking up their purses on the way by.

Charles felt absolutely helpless and rounded on Lord Grantham in frustration, "I'm going to have Anna clear our calendars for tomorrow and Friday and we _may_ be back in the office on Monday."

"Understood," said Lord Grantham meekly.

"I want a new desk brought in here and the furniture rearranged by the time we return," ground out Charles.

"I had been considering offering you the corner suite vacated by Matthew now that he's opening the new office in France. It is larger and has its own small conference room. I'll make sure that everything is moved in before you return," offered his Lordship. Charles nodded, silently acknowledging the unspoken apology. "I'll say goodnight then." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"How's your hand?" asked Charles looking at Richard with a new regard. "I'll have to watch myself flirting with Isobel, knowing you can land a punch like that."

"Not to worry, friend," Richard's chuckle turning to a hiss as he gingerly flexed the fingers on his injured hand. "Your flirting with Isobel just gives me carte blanche to flirt with Elsie."

Charles gave him a grim smile and said, "Speaking of the girls, I guess we'd best get ourselves out to the front doors." He gathered up their briefcases and coats on his way through the door. He saw her shamrock scarf lying on the floor beside her desk having come off in the struggle. He bent down to pick it up and stared down at the thing in his hand for several long moments before turning and dropping it into the trash can. He then reached up and pulled his tie loose and slipped it over his head to drop it in on top of the scarf. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed another shamrock to be seen by her. He switched off the lights and closed the door firmly behind him.

-o O o-

The two couples were walking across the parking lot towards Richard's automobile when Isobel noticed that Elsie had moved away from Charles and would not allow him to touch her or comfort her. She led Elsie around and tucked her into the front passenger seat and then turned to place her hand on Charles' arm.

"Give her some time, she's still trying to process everything," she said sympathetically looking up into his tear filled eyes. Charles had just slipped his arms around Isobel to receive her heart-felt hug when Richard called out, "I'll drive, shall I?"

"I think not, Dapper Dan," said Isobel with a chuckle, "Give me your keys, please." She held out her hand as she walked around the boot of the car to the driver's side. "Both of you boys, into the back seat!"

They had managed to confiscate two full bottles of the twenty-year scotch before leaving the office and were well on their way to a good drunk in the back seat of the car as Isobel drove them home. When they arrived at the townhouse, Charles unlocked the door and ushered the girls in before he and Richard stumbled across the threshold.

"No, Charles," slurred Richard, "it goes like this…"

_**As I was a-goin' over Gilgarra Mountain**_

_**I spied Colonel Farrell, and his money he was countin'.**_

_**First I drew my pistols and then I drew my rapier,**_

_**Sayin' "Stand and deliver, for I am your bold receiver." **_

_**Musha ringum duram da,**_

_**Whack fol the daddy-o,**_

_**There's whiskey in the jar. **_

Isobel watched the two men make their way to the sitting room and decided that it was time to take away their bottles. Charles had managed to fetch two glasses and had poured out a fair measure for each. She waited until he set the bottle down on the side table and swooped in to remove them to the bar.

"Hey now, those belong to us," whinged Charles as he watched her put the tops back on the bottles and place them behind the bar.

"I think you've both had plenty and it'll be time for bed when you've finished what you've got in your glasses." Richard started singing again and she shushed him with two fingers over his lips.

"I'm only trying to teach him a fine Scottish tune for when he comes to visit the clan," pouted Richard against her hand.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead and replied, "I know that, my dear, but it's quiet time so that Elsie can rest."

"Oh right," he whispered loudly. "I'm sorry. We'll finish up and come to bed soon." Charles nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Isobel smiled at him and then turned to find Elsie still stood in the archway looking like a lost waif. It must be shock thought Isobel to herself. "Let's get you into a hot bath and some warm pyjamas." She took Elsie by the hand and led her up the stairs. When they reached identical twin doors in the second floor hallway she asked, "Which is the spare room?" Elsie pointed to the door on the right.

Isobel reached for the door on the left and pushed it open. She tugged Elsie into the room and led her over to sit near the head of the bed while Isobel knelt down to take off her shoes. When she looked up into Elsie's face, she could see a single tear working its way down the side of her nose as her face twisted into a grimace of pain. Isobel rose quickly and moved to sit with her back against the headboard so that she could pull Elsie into her arms and hold her as the storm of tears began to wrack the poor woman's chest.

"Yes, yes, let it all out," she soothed and rubbed the younger woman's back as she heaved with choking sobs. "It's been an awful night for you and it's a wonder you didn't break down earlier." Isobel continued to hold the woman and rock her back and forth until her tears were completely spent and she'd fallen asleep with her head nestled in the crook of Isobel's neck.

Elsie awoke with a start about twenty minutes later. She pulled back and looked up at Isobel who still held the woman in her arms.

"Feeling better?" asked Isobel with a kind smile. Elsie nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. Isobel continued, "Why don't you go take a shower and put on your warmest pyjamas while I go make us a cup of tea." Elsie nodded again and watched as Isobel rose and walked out the bedroom door.

She had finished with her shower and donned a new pair of fleece pyjamas that Charles had recently bought for her at Victoria Secret. She let out a snort of laughter when she wondered if Isobel would be insulted that she was not wearing the silk 'Richobel' pyjamas that she and Richard had designed together for Izzy and Violet's Boutique. They had gifted her with one of the first pairs off the production line when they arrived in the shop. But these fleece pyjamas were her favorites because Charles liked the way they fit and she was always comforted by the feel of his hands smoothing over her bottom when she wore them. He liked these almost as much as he liked the old flannel pair with the hearts that he'd gotten her last year.

She finally finished pulling her wet hair back into a braid and pulled her dressing gown on and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked through the breakfast bar to see Isobel pulling a blanket over both Richard and Charles who had apparently passed out on the sofa together with their legs sprawled out in front of them and their heads lolled back, snoring to wake the dead.

"I say we leave them to sleep it off," said Elsie with a shy smile.

"I agree, shall we take our tea upstairs?" asked Isobel studying Elsie's face. "Or perhaps we should just tuck you into bed as well and call it a night."

Elsie nodded her head in agreement as a deep yawn overtook her. They walked back up the stairs together and Elsie took hold of the older woman's hand when they reached the bedroom doors. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," said Isobel squeezing her hand. She wanted to reach out and give her a hug but she knew that Elsie was reticent about displays of affection and so she tried to take her cues accordingly. "You don't happen to have a spare pair of pyjamas do you?"

"Look in the top drawer of the dresser in your room. You'll find a spare dressing gown in the closet as well. Good night, Isobel."

"Good night, my dear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: My apologies to all the Sybil/Branson shippers out there but the characters took control of the story and wrote it for themselves…I just hope you'll keep reading and still enjoy the rest of the story! Reviews are always nice and I do appreciate it when you take the time to leave me one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do apologize for having such an OOC Branson but how else was I going to push Charles past the boundaries of his own reticence? I must admit that I have been enjoying the much more detailed reviews that I have been getting from those brave enough to tell me exactly what they're thinking! **_

_**I hope this next chapter moves us forward and helps to assuage all of the disturbing feelings that everyone seems to be having at the moment. **_

_**Disclaimer: Mr. Fellowes still owns them all and I am still borrowing them – participation dependent upon the shooting schedule for Series 3 of course! ;-) No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>Charles felt an odd tickling sensation against the side of his neck and felt her snuggle a bit more deeply against his side. "I love you," he murmured in his sleep as he shifted a bit so that he could smooth one hand down her back and squeeze her…small, flat bottom? He felt the odd tickle again and heard a decidedly masculine voice whisper, "I love you too." He opened one eye to find that he was ensconced on the downstairs sofa with Richard Clarkson in his arms whispering sweet nothings in his sleep.<p>

"Dear God!" exclaimed Charles as he sat bolt upright and pushed Richard over to the other side of the sofa.

Richard sat up and scratched the back of his head before turning to look at Charles. "Oh god, that was you?" he murmured sleepily. Both men looked at each for a few moments and then they gave each other a stiff smile.

"Not a word about this to the girls, agreed?" said Charles. Richard nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair which was standing on end.

Charles ran one of his large hands over his face for a moment and then images of the previous evening started to drift through his mind and he sagged forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in both hands. Richard moved across the sofa to place a comforting hand on Charles' back.

"I don't know what to do," said Charles simply, his hands dropping between his knees and his head hanging disconsolately from his shoulders.

"None of us do," replied Richard quietly.

"I should have done more for her last night."

"She wouldn't let you do more, Charles." Richard watched his friend heave a shuddering sigh and throw himself back on the sofa. "You got there in time to save her."

"No! _You_ got there in time to save her…why did I not know what was going on?" He covered his eyes with one hand trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Honestly?…I'm not sure exactly why she didn't tell you," began Richard, "but Elsie knows you Charles, you would have groused around and been overbearing and made the young man completely uncomfortable."

"My god, man! Look what happened, he would have deserved it!"

"I suspect that Elsie didn't think it would ever go this far and so she chose to try to handle it herself."

"So what do I do now?" Charles asked in desperation. "How do I fix it?"

"I'm not sure you can _fix_ it…if you want my advice, I think you need to just be there for her."

"But what does that mean…be there for her? She made it pretty clear that she didn't want me anywhere near her last night."

"Charles, she was in shock last night. I don't think she would have wanted _any_ man near her last night."

"I just want to hold her and comfort her…."

"You need to let her take the lead, provide her with what she needs whether that's a little space or a kiss and a cuddle. I just wouldn't let her push you _too_ far away."

Charles let his breath out in a giant puff and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Elsie is a bright girl and better yet, she is a strong woman…and she has you. I'm sure the two of you will be able to work it out." Richard stood up and started searching his trouser pockets. "Where are my keys?"

Charles looked over towards the kitchen where he and Elsie usually deposited their keys and kept the cellphones on the charging pad. "I see Isobel's coat on the back of the chair and her purse up on the breakfast bar so you've not been abandoned, old boy. Come on, I'll show you to the spare room." Charles led the way up the stairs and pointed to the door on the right, "I think you'll find her in there. Sleep well."

"Good night, Charles," replied Richard who then mimed the act of locking his lips and throwing away the key. Charles gave him a small smile and watched as Richard let himself quietly into the spare room and closed the door behind him and then turned to face the door to his own bedroom. He paused to take a deep breath. He hoped that she would be deeply asleep so that he could just crawl into the bed beside her. He wasn't sure what he would do if she were to wake and be upset or break down in tears. Buck up, man, he thought to himself, you'll provide _whatever_ it is she needs! He straightened his shoulders and quietly let himself into their room.

He undressed down to his undershorts in the dark and slipped quietly between the sheets. He felt her move immediately into his arms as she pressed the length of her body against his. He felt her press her forehead against the side of his neck and he heard her inhale very deeply with her nose pressed against the skin at the base of his neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, a bit unsure as to what was expected of him.

"I'll be alright as soon as you make love to me," she said reaching up to pull his head down so that she could kiss him. She was like a mad-woman nipping and biting at his lips and tongue.

"Elsie, love," he said softly, pulling away so that he could look down at her in the soft moonlight that spilled in through the window. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"What I want, Charles Carson," she said curtly, "is for you to make me forget…forget the feel of his hands…forget the smell of his skin…" Sensing his reticence, she asked, "Do you not want me?"

"I _want_ you, Elsie," he said with a slightly desperate note in his voice, "morning, noon and night, sometimes. I'm just not sure that I'm up to the task tonight." She pulled away from him with a disappointed look on her face. "Come back here," he said softly as he reached out and pulled her back into his embrace. "_I_ may not be up to the task but if memory serves, I've been known to use other methods to make you forget your own _name_ once or twice." He leaned down to place a tender kiss upon her lips and felt her relax against him.

He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms and legs around her the way he knew made her feel safe and secure during the night while she slept. He smoothed his hands up and down her back as he slowly kissed her with soft and tender caresses of his lips and tongue. Slowly but surely he felt her begin to respond.

She could almost see the tension as it dissipated and left her body at the touch of his hands. Try as she might, she could never figure out how he _always_ knew exactly what to say, how to touch her, when to pull back and when to push her so that she felt safe and secure when they made love. At the moment, her senses were flooded with the softness of his lips as they moved gently against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth but was not rough or insistent as her attacker's had been. She stiffened as those thoughts came unbidden to her mind and she felt Charles immediately ease back to let her take the lead when she was ready. She reached out tentatively with her own tongue to invite him back in and soon she was responding warmly and eagerly.

He reached between them to unfasten the buttons on her pyjama shirt and slid his hands underneath to gently massage her breasts. She curled away from his touch and he moved his hands around to her back to hold her gently. He looked down into her eyes and saw them smiling back at him.

"Your hands are cold," she giggled and stretched up to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Perhaps you could help me warm them up?" he queried as his hands slipped beneath the elastic waistband of her pyjama trousers to cup her bottom and pull her against him. "Ah, yes, it's much warmer down here." One hand continued to caress her bottom while the other moved around to tease at her center.

"Mmmm…" she murmured as small tingles of pleasure began to dart up and down her spine. She felt her hips begin to move of their own accord and she could feel the scratch of his chest hairs against her skin as she writhed against his body. She felt the need of his attention to her breasts so she shrugged out of her shirt and reached up to pull his head down to her chest. He accepted his cues willingly and sucked one nipple into his mouth and grazed it along his teeth followed by a soothing swirl of his tongue.

He turned his head to pay equal tribute to her other breast. He could feel the tension building up in her thighs and back as she neared her release. He considered shifting her so that he could finish undressing her and push her over the edge with his tongue but she seemed so comfortable in this position and she was responding so readily to his touch that he decided not to upset the apple cart, so to speak. He returned his lips to her mouth as he slipped first one, then two fingers into her to rub against that special ridge. He heard the whimpers begin in the back of her throat and knew that she was very near her release.

She loved it when he kissed her just before she tumbled over the edge. He'd done it the first time to muffle the sounds of her cries when he'd made love to her in her office one day at lunch. This was back when they still had separate offices on the hall with the wood paneling. They'd both lamented the day that they were moved to the executive hall with the floor to ceiling plate glass walls.

His lips moved along her jaw to capture her earlobe and she whispered huskily in his ear, "More, Charles…please?" The sound of her voice in his ear sent a tingle down his spine and he was eager to please her.

He pressed against the nub of her pleasure with his thumb as he increased the speed and intensity of his strokes. He could feel her body respond by the tightening of her arms around his chest and the way that she moved against him. He could hear the hitch in her breath has she neared the edge and finally she called out his name as she tumbled over. He captured her lips with his own and held her trembling body in his arms until the last waves of her pleasure washed over her.

She stretched up and nuzzled the side of his neck as she pressed her body against the side of his. With a small nudge, he crooked his knee and slipped her leg overtop of his so that she straddled his upper thigh. He heard her moan softly when his thigh pressed against her center, extending the small tingles of pleasure that were still coursing through her body.

"Better?" he asked turning his head to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…if I were a cat, I'd be purring," she murmured settling her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Charles."

"You don't have to thank me, love," he chuckled and hugged her closer. "It is always _my_ pleasure to see to _your_ pleasure." She giggled and pulled back to look up into his face. She reached up with one hand to caress his cheek.

"I do love you, you know," she said softly.

"I know. I love you too." They lay together quietly for several long minutes until Charles finally broke the silence, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about the office," she whispered, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"Elsie, love, don't cry." He turned to face her in the bed and took her face in his hands so that he could look into her eyes. "You don't have to go back to the office until you're ready. And if that time is never…then we can start looking for new jobs in the morning."

"No," she said firmly with just a small quaver in her voice, "I'll not let him drive me away from a job that I love. He doesn't get to win."

"That's my girl," he smiled down at her. "We'll just take it one day at a time and you know I'll be right there by your side every step of the way." He reached around to draw her pyjama shirt up over her shoulders and tickled her left nipple with his index finger as he fastened the buttons.

She snuggled against his chest and breathed in the masculine scent that was simply _Charles_. He rubbed her back with small circles and he could feel her body begin to relax against him.

"I've had Anna clear our calendars until Monday so we can have a long weekend and enjoy ourselves before we have to make any decisions."

He felt the last pop of tension leave her body and he lay quietly listening to the deep even breathing of her slumber allowing it wash over him and lull him to sleep.

_**A/N2: I hope everyone is feeling better now. I have enjoyed your detailed reviews on this story and hope that they continue…THANKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm glad that I could redeem myself with Chapter Three – I was beginning to fear that a team of Ninja Chelsie Shippers was going to kidnap me in the middle of the night and force me to read non-fanfic for days on end as punishment! ;-) **_

_**I would also like to comment that I hope that I didn't offend anyone by moving too swiftly from assault to comfort in this story. It was not my intention to treat the subject of assault, abuse and rape lightly or as something that could be overcome quickly but I also did not want to have this become a completely dark fic. I will take my cues on re-writing any parts of the story from the review comments I receive…so please don't be afraid to leave me even an anonymous review if I have treated this too lightly. **_

_**Well…we got Charles and Elsie through that very stressful night but what about Richard and Isobel?**_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Fellowes and I'm still not making any money off these little rants of mine. And no copyright infringement is intended!**_

* * *

><p>Richard closed the door quietly behind him and turned to find that she had left the bedside lamp on low for him as was her habit at home when he would let himself into her house after a late night at the studio. He could see her profile on the pillow and noticed the frown that creased her brow in her sleep. He stepped over to hang his jacket on the chair at the vanity across the room and undressed down to his undershirt and shorts before slipping between the sheets.<p>

She turned in her sleep and snuggled up against his side as he lay on his back with one arm behind his head. He slid his other arm around her shoulders and started drawing small patterns lightly between her shoulder blades.

He was stretching over to towards the light when he heard her soft voice against his chest, "Schilling for your thoughts?"

"An entire schilling?" he chuckled and planted a soft kiss at her hairline.

"With everything that's happened tonight, I thought you might have a lot of them."

"Hmm...thinking about Charles. He's feeling a bit lost and left out where Elsie is concerned," he replied.

"I can imagine," she sighed, "I really think it's just the shock but he's going to have to be patient and let her come to him when she's ready."

"That's what I told him," explained Richard. "Elsie is a strong one, I don't think she'll be down for long."

"I'm worried that she'll keep it all bottled up inside and that won't help either of them," she said tightening her arms around his chest. "Do you think they should see a counselling psychologist?"

"I can't see that either one of them would even consider that as an option," he said wearily, "We'll just have to watch and wait and see what happens."

"Which puts us in the same boat as Charles...now I understand better how he feels...waiting and watching."

Richard murmured in agreement, "I've been trying to imagine what I would have done if it had been you instead of Elsie."

"And?" she pulled back to look up into his face.

He looked deeply into her eyes and planted a soft kiss on the end of her nose before replying softly, "You would be visiting me in the gaol."

She smiled at him and leaned in to place a tender kiss upon his lips when she heard a sudden gasp as he brought his arm from behind his head to slide it around her shoulders. She looked down at his hand as he held it to his stomach and saw the purple and blue bruises swelling on his knuckles.

"Oh! We should have put some ice on that hand," she exclaimed reaching out to gingerly touch the knuckle of his middle finger which looked like it had split open and was bleeding. "I'll go down…"

"No," he interrupted drawing her back against his chest with the arm he had around her shoulders. "The damage is done and I'd rather have you here with me."

She hugged him around the chest and then slipped her hand under his injured one and lifted it to her lips to place a small kiss on the back of it. "There, is that better?"

He smiled into her hair and replied, "Much…but I think you missed a spot."

"Oh? And where would that be?"

"My wrist is a little sore, I think I might have twisted it when I connected with his nose." She gently turned his hand enough that she could plant a kiss on the tender skin of his wrist.

"Are there any other spots I should kiss and make better?" She looked up at him with an impish smirk on her face.

"Just one more," he said as she quirked an eyebrow at him. He slowly raised the injured hand to point to his lower lip.

"You injured your lip when you punched Mr. Branson in the nose?" she asked.

"No, but you asked me if there was any place else that you could _kiss and make it better_…and I always feel better after you kiss me on the lips," he smirked at her. She laughed and stretched up to kiss him trapping his injured hand between them causing him to grimace and pull away.

"Richard, I'm sorry," she gasped and looked down at his hand. "It looks like it's bleeding again. Let's go into the bathroom and I'll see if I can't find something to bandage it up with."

"Come here, I'll be fine," he tried to coax her back into his arms.

"You may be fine but we don't need you bleeding all over these beautiful bed linens." She pulled back the covers and pushed him out of the bed. She pulled Elsie's spare dressing gown around herself as she padded after him into the bathroom.

He sat down on the toilet seat cover and ran his good hand through his hair. He squinted against the bright lights and watched as Isobel searched through the cabinets, finally finding a box of Elastoplast and some ointment. She looked over to see him rubbing the back of his neck and stretching his shoulders and back.

"Why don't you have a hot shower before you come back to bed?" she said reaching out and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Might help you sleep better."

"I will if you'll join me," he reached out and slid his good hand around her hip and squeezed her bottom.

With as much as he'd had to drink tonight, she didn't think he'd be up to any hanky-panky and it had been a very stressful night. A hot shower would likely do them both a world of good. "Go on with you then, I'll run the hot water and you get undressed."

The shower was an oversized square affair set in the corner of the bathroom. It was one of those modern showers with stone tile floors, water jets in the walls and a large bench seat across the back corner. She reached in and turned on the water although it took several tries to get the proper shower heads running and the temperature right. The steam was just beginning to cloud the glass walls when she felt his hands slide around her waist from behind. He unfastened the belt of the dressing gown and pulled it from her shoulders to puddle at her feet on the tile floor.

"You're supposed to be relaxing…mmm…" she trailed off when she felt his lips on the side of her neck.

"Touching you is very relaxing," he murmured as his hands smoothed over her pyjama shirt to cup her breasts. He looked over her shoulder as he began to unfasten the buttons, "This is one of our Richobel sets, isn't it?"

"It is but I think there's a problem with it," she replied, glad of the distraction to keep him on task for his shower. "I don't care for the way it fits through the shoulders. We should take a look at…" She started to pull back when he pushed the pyjama shirt down her arms to join the dressing gown on the floor at her feet.

"We'll look at it…tomorrow…" he smiled down at her and pulled her against his bare chest and kissed her hungrily.

"Richard, the shower is running," she whispered as her head began to swim.

He slid his hands beneath the waistband of the pyjama trousers and down over her hips. "Then you'd better get rid of these," he whispered against the side of her neck. He reached out and opened the shower door and ushered her into the steam. He followed close behind and hissed as the hot water cascaded over his shoulders and arms causing his injured hand to throb and the cut to sting. His hiss turned to a heartfelt sigh as he realized how sore his muscles really were.

She had turned to face him and stood watching as the expressions played across his face. There was a small stack of flannels on the end of the bench and she reached down for two of them before nudging him around so that she could reach his back.

Handing him one of the flannels she said, "You do the front and I'll do the back."

"But it's more fun when you do the front," he whimpered playfully.

"Someone has to scrub your back, my dear," she returned and began to massage a large knot that she'd found near the top of his injured shoulder. She could hear his groans and sighs as she worked her way across his shoulder blade and down his back.

"Mmm…that is better…must have been the impact," he smiled appreciatively as he scrubbed his chest and stomach. "Your turn," he grinned wolfishly as he turned to face her and pull her into his arms.

"Yes, well, I expect a full back rub as well," she said pointing over her shoulder and turning to face away from him.

He laughed and proceeded to rub her shoulders and back. Soon the firm strokes of his hands became gentle caresses to which he added his lips and tongue. His hands moved around her waist and one rose to cup her breast while the other came to rest on the swell of her lower abdomen below her navel.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Your beautiful body always makes me go weak in the knees, Belle."

"Are you alright?" her voice held a small note of panic.

"I'm fine but I think perhaps I should sit down," he murmured as he began to back them up to the bench seat in the corner of the shower. He sat down and pulled her into his lap in a single motion. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him over her shoulder in surprise. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and waited for her to explain.

"With all the excitement…and all that you've had to drink tonight…"

"I told you it would be a _very_ cold day when a Scotsman couldn't hold his drink," he leered and shifted her back against his growing arousal.

Her giggle turned to a moan when his uninjured hand found its way to her center. He teased her for a bit and she stretched and rubbed her back against his chest. She reached one arm up behind her to caress the back of his neck as he nipped and bit the top of her shoulder. It wasn't long before she had the need to feel him inside of her so she raised herself up and traced her fingers firmly along his length to guide him to her entrance. He growled into her back when she paused and placed his hands on both of her hips to firmly pull her down along his length.

For the next few minutes their thoughts were of nothing else but the feelings and sensations that they were bringing to each other. He felt her hand snake up around his neck when she turned her head to kiss him as the first pulsing waves of her release started in her core. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to thrust a bit more aggressively as his own release washed over him.

It was gentle and loving and sweet…and when they were finished, she sighed in contentment when he curled himself around her and left a trail of soft kisses along the inside of her left shoulder blade. After several long minutes, she sat up and turned to speak over her shoulder when he placed two fingers over her lips to silence her. He began to rise and eased her to her feet to face him. He took her face in both of his hands and looked deeply into her eyes revealing all of the love and desire that he continued to feel for her before he leaned in and covered her mouth with an achingly slow kiss.

When he finally broke away from the kiss, he turned off the water and led her from the shower by the hand. They took turns placing soft sweet kisses on each other's bodies as they dried each other off. She led him back into the bedroom and pulled back the covers before climbing in and making room in the bed beside her. He leaned over to turn off the lamp and returned to gather her into his arms as she snuggled against his side and settled her head in the crook of his neck. Not another word was needed as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Your reviews are always welcome…both supportive and critical…please let me know how you're feeling! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: The beginning of this story seemed to write itself but the epilogue has been a tougher task to tackle. This chapter came in at almost 5000 words and so I have decided to break it into two and I hope you enjoy this first part…which includes the introduction of a newly activated Ringtones character. **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV, the plotline and character interactions are strictly mine, no copyright infringement intended! ;-)**_

* * *

><p>The Beginning of the Epilogue<p>

Elsie awoke to sonorous snores on the pillow next to her. She turned over to look at the man lying sound asleep beside her. He looked so boyish when his face was slack in slumber and several unruly locks of his hair curled down over his forehead. She tried to think back to what her life was like before Charles Carson came into it but those memories had faded quickly in the last couple of years to be replaced with the warm and happy ones that they had made together.

The shadowy memories of last night began to creep back and try as she might, she could not push them aside and go back to sleep. After several frustrating attempts to keep her breathing even and her heart from racing, she finally decided to get out of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She found that simple tasks like making a cup of tea often helped her focus her thoughts and renew her positive energies.

As she turned the corner at the landing, she saw a light on in the kitchen and thought to herself that Charles must have forgotten to turn it out before he came to bed last night. She stopped short upon entering the kitchen when she saw Isobel sitting at the breakfast bar, staring off into space. Isobel started upright at the sound of a clearing throat and realized that Elsie was standing in the archway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," apologized Elsie.

"No…I'm the one who should apologize, I was completely in another world," said Isobel with a wry smile. "How are you feeling?" She saw the irritation flicker across Elsie's face and started to apologize again, "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't apologize again," interrupted Elsie with a deep sigh. "I suppose that's how it's going to be for the next few weeks…everyone asking how I'm feeling and then apologizing for 'every little thing."

"I'm afraid that people are going to be wary about how to approach you, they don't want to upset you or contribute to your discomfort," said Isobel after several moments of consideration. "How would you like for people to approach you, to treat you?"

"Just don't treat me differently, I want things to go back to the way they were."

"That could be difficult for people, Elsie. But I'll certainly try my best." She took a sip of her tea and grimaced. "Cold," she said in response to Elsie's raised eyebrows.

Elsie laughed and walked across the kitchen, "Shall I put the kettle on?"

"Thank you, should we consider starting breakfast soon?" asked Isobel as she hopped down from her barstool to dump her cold tea into the sink. "Richard is such a bear if I let him sleep too late and he's usually very hungry when he first wakes up."

"God, no! Charles won't let me touch anything in _his_ kitchen except the electric kettle and the corkscrew," Elsie exclaimed with a wide smile that quickly turned to a frown as her face fell.

"What's the matter?" asked Isobel with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing's the matter," began Elsie with an angry edge to her voice, "I just…I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound angry." She shook her head and slumped down in her seat.

Isobel's head nodded in sudden understanding, "If you want people to treat you the same as before, then you need to act the same as before." She placed her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and gave her a sympathetic squeeze. "It's alright to laugh and have a good time, those are the feelings and the memories that are eventually going to wash away all the bad ones."

Elsie turned to look up at Isobel and a motion caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw two very bleary eyed men standing in the kitchen archway. Charles stood there looking very sexy in his flannel pyjama trousers and white undershirt showing off his toned arms and shoulders while Richard looked a bit like the schoolyard whipping boy wearing his trousers from last night and one of Charles' undershirts which was two sizes too big. Both were unshaven and sporting matching standup cow-licks but still managed to look appealing to their women.

"Speaking of bears," said Elsie in a stage-whisper, jerking her head in their direction. Isobel looked over and giggled before walking over to Richard and pulling his arms around her waist to give him a hug. She reached up to caress his cheek and wrinkled her nose, "Scratchy!"

Richard just looked at her blankly and asked, "Is there any tea?"

"Just ready," said Elsie reaching up into the cupboard to retrieve two clean mugs.

"You didn't let her touch anything in the kitchen, did you?" asked Charles raising an imperious eyebrow at Isobel.

"Nothing but the kettle and the corkscrew," she said repeating Elsie's words from earlier.

"Thank goodness," he replied with a chuckle as Elsie scowled at him. "If you would be so kind as to give me a hand in the kitchen, Isobel, I would be more than happy to put breakfast on the table."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" said Isobel saluting Charles. They both turned when they heard Elsie cry out.

"Richard! Your hand!" Elsie saw the bruises and cuts on Richard's hand when he reached out to pick up his mug of tea. He flexed his injured fingers and looked down to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"You shouldn't have," she whispered hoarsely as the tears began to fall.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, lassie," he said softly as he gathered her to his chest while she cried. He looked up hesitantly and tightened his arms when he saw Charles' nod of approval.

"I should have done it," muttered Charles under his breath as he turned to the refrigerator to take out the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"No, you shouldn't have, Charles," admonished Richard turning Elsie so that he could look down into her face. "Your job may have been at stake and if Branson would have had you arrested for assault…you needed to be here for Elsie."

"Still…" pouted Charles setting out his knives and cutting board.

"Still, nothing!" snorted Richard trying to lighten the mood. "If you had been fired from Grantham, Crawley and Sons, I would have felt obliged to give you a job in the interim." He went on when everyone turned to look at him in surprise, "And let's face it, with Charles designing lingerie, everything would have been split-front babydolls with boyshorts!"

It took a moment for it to sink in that Richard was referring to that night in the restaurant on Valentine's Day when Charles sat ogling a particularly revealing design sketch. He felt Elsie poke him in the ribs as she began to giggle at the image of Charles in Richard's studio holding up bits of spangled fabric and lace to see which he preferred in the light. Soon they were all laughing and it wasn't long before Charles and Isobel began placing full English breakfasts in front of everyone.

-o O o-

Since Charles and Isobel had done the cooking, Elsie and Richard had started clearing away the breakfast dishes when the doorbell sounded through the townhouse. Since they would not normally have been home this time of day, Charles frowned and went to answer the door, ready to give short shrift to whatever hapless salesman was standing on their doorstep.

"Am I to assume that dress-down Friday has now moved to Thursday?" the acerbic tone of Lady Violet's voice was unmistakable coming from the kitchen archway.

"Hmph," Charles cleared this throat from behind her, "We weren't expecting guests…or _clients_, at home this morning. She said she's come to see you, Elsie." Richard scrambled to pull out a chair at the table for her Ladyship to sit in.

"Thank you…Mr. Clarkson is it?" She looked up at him coyly and then looked pointedly at Isobel with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Cousin Violet," she said with an edge to her voice, "This is Richard Clarkson of Clarkson and Sons, Clothiers."

"Tsk, tsk, forced to sleep rough on the sofa I see," Violet said giving him an insincere smile.

"He didn't sleep on the sofa," replied Isobel with an air of forced nonchalance.

"Hmph!" snorted her Ladyship while shifting away from Richard, "I would have thought him more of a gentleman than to make _you_ sleep on the sofa, Cousin."

"_I_ didn't sleep on the sofa either, not that it's any of your business," huffed Isobel. Richard's head had been moving back and forth between the two women as if he was watching a tennis match and his jaw dropped at her revelation while Lady Violet looked smug at having confirmed her suspicions. "Close your mouth Richard, you're catching flies!" Isobel said quickly.

"As the young people would say…TMI, Isobel, TMI!" Lady Violet turned to Elsie and placed her hand on the younger woman's arm. "And how are we doing this morning?"

"_I_…am doing fine this morning, Lady Violet," said Elsie testily, "How are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, no reason to be testy, Ms. Hughes," said her Ladyship drawing herself up stiffly. "I'm only the messenger in this case."

"I apologize, your Ladyship," said Elsie hanging her head. "You said you had a message?"

"Yes…well…" Lady Violet paused for a moment, she had not intended to hurt anyone's feelings, least of all Ms. Hughes'. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hughes, I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we could begin again?" She looked hopefully over at Elsie.

Elsie could feel the irritation rising but knew that the Old Dragon wouldn't be assuaged until she'd at least acknowledged the apology and Lady Violet did seem sincere. Elsie nodded and gave her a tight smile.

Charles recognized Elsie's frustration and broke in, "We'll be back in the office on Monday, could this not have waited until then?"

"Actually, it could not," said Lady Violet turning to look up at Charles. "Robert said to tell you that he could not get the new desks delivered until Monday afternoon so he thought you might consider taking another day off?" Charles glanced over at Elsie with a raised eyebrow.

"We had several meetings scheduled for today and tomorrow that Anna would have had to move. It would depend on what she was able to accomplish," replied Elsie with a shake of her head.

Charles nodded and turned back to her Ladyship, "We'll check with Anna this afternoon…I guess we could always set up shop in the conference room itself."

"Charles," Elsie began quietly, "We could return to our old office."

"NO!" he said vehemently, "We are NOT…"

"Shush, now," she said soothingly, rising from her chair to stand in front of him. "It wouldn't necessarily be comfortable but it would not be impossible." She placed her hands on his hips and bent to tuck the top of her head against his stomach. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and then placed his hands on her shoulders to raise her up so that he could look into her eyes. "I'll have you and I'll have Anna there with me…it will be alright," she said closing her eyes and snuggling against his chest. His arms tightened around her and he leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "As I said last night, he doesn't get to win this time."

"Well said, Ms. Hughes," remarked Lady Violet with genuine admiration for the younger woman. "And that brings me to my other message. Branson spent the night in the gaol." Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "He took a swing at Robert later that evening and Robert registered a complaint against him and the local constables removed him from the premises last night."

"What will happen to him?" asked Elsie.

"Not much. A drunken brawl is hardly a capital crime," snorted her Ladyship. "He will likely be fined and released within a couple of days…unless criminal charges are filed against him."

Charles had to hand it to the Old Dragon, she knew how to play to someone's conscience. "Elsie, you don't have to put yourself through all of that, not out of some sense of guilt."

Elsie turned her back on Charles to look fully on Lady Violet. "What would happen if I didn't press charges?"

"Well…Sybil has thrown him out and I suppose the marriage will be annulled. She finally admitted that he threatened her on more than one occasion but never actually assaulted her." Lady Violet now looked Elsie squarely in the eye. "I won't pretend that any of this does _not_ hinge on your experience, Ms. Hughes. I want you to know that both Sybil and Robert will swear out complaints against him and support you in court…should you decide to press charges."

"With all due respect, your Ladyship," began Charles as he reached out and pulled Elsie back against his chest in a protective gesture, "I find it hard to believe that Lord Grantham would allow his daughter to expose herself to the courts and the media should such a case be brought to trial. And I find it equally hard to believe that he would risk the reputation of his company and its holdings to such a scandal."

"My son, was forced to see reason when faced with the loss of his client base," she said evenly.

"Pardon?" asked Charles incredulously while the others stared at her in disbelief that word would have gotten out and caused a scandal already.

"Hmph," Lady Violet cleared her throat and fiddled with an invisible piece of lint on the cuff of her jacket. "I know that I should have spoken with you first, Isobel but…I told Robert that if he didn't support Ms. Hughes in this matter that Izzy and Violet's would seek legal counsel elsewhere. And that we would take our consultants and stakeholders with us." She looked surreptitiously at Richard to gage his reaction as one of their chief stakeholders and partners. She let out a surprised squeak when Richard leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll never complain that you are the _silent_ partner and should act accordingly again!" exclaimed Isobel grinning from ear to ear. "You did exactly what I was planning to do!" She rose from her chair and ran over to throw her arms around her business partner and plant a huge kiss on her cheek knowing that it would irritate the elderly woman.

Lady Violet scrunched up her face in discomfort at all the displays of affection that she was receiving and finally stood from her chair. "Ms. Hughes…please consider that criminal charges will be the only way to put that young villain behind bars where he belongs."

Elsie still stood within the comfort of Charles' encircling arms and she could feel him stiffen at her Ladyship's request. "I will consider it," stated Elsie quietly as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Thank you," said Lady Violet with an understanding smile. "Mr. Clarkson, if you would be so kind." She placed her hand inside his elbow as they began to walk towards the front door. "I hope that you didn't injure your hand too badly…I would have _liked_ to have been there to see it," she smiled radiantly up at him and he winked at her and covered her hand with his as they crossed the foyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I hope you liked this introduction of Ringtone Violet to the cast of characters for these little fics. And as always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm really glad that ya'll think that I was able to capture Lady Violet so completely. I did have fun writing that part of the story. Now you'll get to read the rest of the scene in the kitchen before moving on to the final piece of the epilogue.**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual…they still belong to Mr. Fellowes and I still have them out on loan for my story. No copyright infringement intended and I gain nothing but personal pleasure from writing my stories.**_

* * *

><p>The Middle of 'The Epilogue'<p>

Richard returned to the kitchen to find Charles and Elsie arguing quietly while Isobel looked on. He took a seat at the table beside Isobel and smoothed his hand down her back. She leaned into him as they watched and listened.

"Elsie! You do not need to do this!"

"She's right, Charles. If I don't, he will be free to assault to next woman who will not have you and Richard around to rescue her."

Charles turned away from her and muttered, "You mean she won't have Richard…"

"Don't tell me what I mean, Charles Carson," she said firmly as she took him by the arms and turned him to look at her. "I saw what you did last night…you were ready to put him through that plate glass wall and Richard's intervention was probably the only thing that saved him."

"But I should have known…you shouldn't have even had to…" he trailed off.

"That was _my_ choice, Charles…not to tell you what was going on…just as _this_ is my choice."

Richard pulled Isobel closer and kissed her temple and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Charles…you and Elsie really need to get away and discuss these issues. I have a place up in the Lakes District where you wouldn't be disturbed."

"But Richard!" exclaimed Charles.

"But what?" replied Richard with the same edge to his voice.

"You told me that you were going to take Isobel up there this weekend," he looked apologetically at Isobel for spoiling the surprise.

Richard looked directly into Isobel's eyes so that she would understand. "I had planned to ask Isobel to go up there with me this weekend…and if I am a very lucky man, I will have many opportunities in the future to take her up there."

Isobel leaned over to place a soft kiss on his mouth and said, "I think you will find that you are indeed a _very_ lucky man."

Richard looked up to see a frown on Charles face, "What would it take to convince you?"

"This was to be a _first weekend away_ for you and Isobel and we'll not let this ruin it for you," said Charles quietly pulling Elsie to his chest.

Richard looked from Elsie to Isobel and then up at Charles. "What about a compromise, isn't that what mediating and negotiating is all about my legal liege?"

Charles looked at the man over the top of Elsie's head. "Go on."

"Isobel and I still have to work this week and I wasn't planning on leaving London until Saturday morning. Why don't you and Elsie go up this afternoon? You'll have tonight and all day Friday to work things out and Isobel and I will come up on Saturday."

"But Richard," began Elsie.

"No buts…we can walk the lake," he said and then smirked and gave Elsie a huge wink, "Charles and Isobel can cook dinner…oh, I can even show you that antique shop I was talking about. Charles said you were looking for an antique sideboard for the dining room and if you want something interesting, Boardman's Antiques is the place to go!"

"Charles," said Elsie pulling herself tight against his chest, "It might be nice to get away, even just for a couple of days until Richard and Isobel arrive."

"No, that's not the deal," said Richard firmly, "either you stay the weekend or none of us go!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like two schoolboys arguing over the playground toys," scoffed Isobel. "Elsie, you and Charles need the time away and we always have a good time whenever the four of us go out together so I don't see what the problem is."

"Neither do I," said Elsie as she pulled away and walked over to take a chair at the table.

"Alright, alright," said Charles holding his hands up in surrender. "We'll go to the Lakes District and stay the weekend."

"Good decision," replied Richard with a smile at Elsie. He got up and walked over to the counter to retrieve his keychain so that he could give the cabin key to Charles. Looking down, he commented, "I hope someone can figure out this mess with the cellphones."

"What mess with the cellphones?" exclaimed Elsie in a panic as they all gathered around the charging pad where she had deposited their cellphones the night before. Suddenly she realized the problem, they all had the same model of smartphone and you couldn't tell whose was whose just by looking at them.

Elsie took a closer look at one of them and said, "This one's mine."

"How can you tell? They all look alike to me," said Charles looking at the charging pad in wonder.

"Remember when that carving knife fell off the platter and onto the charging pad? It left this knick in the edge of my cellphone." She tilted the phone so that they all could see the small gouge. She then turned the phone over and pressed the speed dial for Charles phone.

**_My love is like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June_**

**_O my love is like a melodie that's sweetly play'd in tune_**

**_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, so deep in love am I_**

**_And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' the seas gang dry_**

Elsie reached in and picked up the phone that began to play and they listened as the last tones rang away. She smiled up at Charles and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek as she handed him his phone. She turned to Isobel and Richard, "Now it's your turn. Pick up one of the phones and dial the number."

They all watched as Richard's ears turned pink and he started to pick up both of the remaining cellphones. "We can sort ours out later," he mumbled and started to place them in Isobel's handbag. Suddenly, one of the phones began to ring with the standard company jingle.

"That's Richard's cellphone," cried Elsie gleefully. She grabbed Isobel's silent cellphone from his hand, pulled up the contact list and punched the button for Richard's number.

_**O' where are you my love, where are you my dear, the nights are so lonely without you.  
>O' where are you my heart, where are you my life, I'm longing to feel you, beside me.<strong>_

The room was silent for several long moments and finally Richard whispered, "I miss you when you're not beside me." Isobel put her arms around his neck and rewarded him with a soft sweet kiss.

Elsie felt Charles hand steal around her waist and give her a small squeeze as they watched the loving exchange between their friends. Then she playfully called out, "Your turn Richard!" He turned a puzzled look on her. "Aren't you even curious as to what Isobel has set for your ringtone?"

Isobel smiled smugly and took his phone from him to punch in her own number.

_**O' are you coming my dear, are you coming my dear, soft are the lips that are waiting.  
>I long to hear your sweet words, to feel your caress, and just hear you say, I love you.<strong>_

"Why are you surprised that I should choose the same song? I know it is your favorite," responded Isobel to Richard's surprised look. He pulled her close again to plant a soft kiss on her temple and murmur, "I love you."

"All this romance is making me a little queasy," chuckled Charles as he started to set his cellphone back on the charging pad.

"Hang on a minute," said Richard with a skeptical note in his voice. "We've only heard three ringtones this morning and there are four cellphones here. Charles, would you do the honors?"

Charles looked down at the cellphone in his hand and it finally dawned on him what Richard was referring to when Elsie tried to grab the phone from him. "Ah, ah, my love," he said holding the phone out of reach over her head. "What's good for the gander, ought to be good for the goose as well!" He smiled down at her as his thumb hit the speed dial button for Elsie on his phone.

_**Bha mise làn aoibhneis nuair fhuair mi cheud phòg,**__**  
><strong>__**Bho'n chaileig ghrinn uasail tha aighearach òg.**__**  
><strong>__**'S e mo mhiann is mo dhùrachd, cho fad 's bhios mi beò,**__**  
><strong>__**A bhi pòsd' ris a' ghruagaich tha suairc agus còir.**_

Isobel looked over at Elsie who stood with her head bowed studying the floor between her feet. "Elsie, it's beautiful. What does it mean?"

Richard was the one who finally broke the silence, "The translation goes something like this…"

_**Do you remember that moment of bliss,**__**  
><strong>__**So fondly embracing, the thrill of that kiss?**__**  
><strong>__**Since then you are mine, dear, the choice of my heart;**__**  
><strong>__**My promise I'll give you, that we'll never part.**_

Still standing behind her, Charles looked down at the top of her head and slid his left hand beneath hers so that it rested on top of his on the countertop. Together the platinum bands that they wore gleamed in the light. He had given her an engagement ring for Valentine's Day but she rarely wore it when they were working, preferring the lower profile of the channel set sapphires in the band, or so she said. He knew that she felt the same way he did…that they were married in every other way and wearing their bands symbolized that commitment. He felt her squeeze his hand in acknowledgement of his silent promise.

"Must be the celtic blood in us, lassie," said Richard with a smile. "We tend to get maudlin when we're feeling romantic." Elsie laughed and the quiet mood was broken. "That's settled then, here's the key to the cabin and I'll have my secretary send the map file to _Elsie's_ cellphone."

"You know something, Isobel," began Charles with an impish grin, "He's smarter than he looks!"

"Very funny!" exclaimed Richard. "Is that the time? I really must be going, I have a meeting in a hour!"

"I hope you're not going dressed like that!" teased Elsie.

Richard looked down at what he was wearing and laughed. "It _would_ be making a fashion statement! But no, I have clean clothes at Isobel's that actually _fit_ me…" He trailed off raising an eyebrow at Charles.

"It's not my fault you were undernourished as a child," replied Charles with a shrug of his shoulders.

Richard grimaced at the joke and turned to take the stairs two at a time to catch up with Isobel and change back into what he wore last night. Fifteen minutes later the two couples stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Lassie, you'll be alright?" Richard held Elsie in his arms and kissed her on the forehead when she nodded silently. "Charles, you'll go up to the cabin this afternoon?" Charles nodded silently too. "It will be alright, and you know that we're here for you no matter what the two of you decide." Richard suddenly reached out and pulled Charles into a bear hug. It wasn't something that either man was prone to doing but the moment seemed to call for more than a handshake or a punch on the arm. Charles slowly put his arms around Richard's shoulders and whispered, "Thank you, my friend."

Isobel stepped up when the two men broke apart. "We'll see you on Saturday then," she said putting her arms around Charles' waist as he leaned down to give her a hug. "Take care," she said to Elsie and turned towards to the front door.

"Isobel?" came Elsie's voice softly behind her and she turned to find her arms suddenly full of Scottish negotiator. "Shush, now," she said soothingly, "Everything's going to be alright." When Elsie pulled away, Isobel reached up to wipe a tear from her new friend's cheek. "There's sure to be a vintage clothing store near the antique shop, we'll go play dress up while the boys are looking at furniture." Elsie smiled shyly and nodded her head.

-o O o-

Charles and Elsie waved from the doorway as Richard's car pulled away from the curb. "Well, Elsie, my love," said Charles as they walked up the staircase arm in arm, "I suppose we should shower and change and get packed for the weekend."

"Race you for the first the shower?" asked Elsie looking up at him.

"I thought we might conserve a bit of water by showering together…" he trailed off as her hand drifted down to squeeze his bottom. "Race you to see who gets to stand under the showerhead!"

Elsie giggled as she pushed him aside to run up the stairs ahead of him and heard his laughter ring out behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I didn't want to spoil the surprise of the ringtones before you got a chance to read it for yourself so I'll give credit now - Internet research designated all of these songs to be 'Scottish Folk Songs' and most are not copyrighted and can be used freely without credit or citation:**_

_**Charles' ringtone for Elsie is the classic – "My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose" from the Robert Burns poem**_

_**Richard and Isobel's ringtones for each other both come from a song copyrighted by Bob Ferguson in 2008 – "O, Where Are You My Love"**_

_**And finally, Elsie's ringtone for Charles is a gaelic piece **__**– "**__**Cailin mo rùin-sa (Dearest my own one**__**)" **_

_**NOTE: I know that this story is titled "Irish Ringtones" and centers around events on St. Paddy's Day…and that's why the use of 'folk songs' for ringtones…but let's face it, these two couples have strong ties to Scotland and would not likely use Irish folk songs to represent the ones they love… so there you have it! ;-)**_

_**As Always, your reviews are welcomed and encouraged! THANKS!**__**  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: We finally talked Charles into taking Elsie up to the Lakes District…want to see what they've gotten up to so far? ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me but I'm glad that Mr. Fellowes doesn't seem to mind very much that we borrow them as long as we aren't actually infringing on any copyrights or making any money off the deal!**_

* * *

><p>The True Epilogue<p>

It was dark when they arrived at the address that Richard had texted to Elsie's smartphone and so they weren't able to see much of the surrounding area on their way in. It was a bit secluded at the end of a long drive but to their surprise, what Richard referred to as a cabin was actually a large fieldstone cottage. Elsie took the keys from Charles and gathered up her purse and the bags with the Chinese takeaway that they'd picked up in the local village while Charles gathered their cases out of the boot and followed her up the steps to the front door.

She unlocked the door and ran her hand along the wall to her left to find the light switch. They both stood frozen in the doorway as they looked around the cottage. The décor had a rustic feel to it but was hardly what one would consider worn or weatherbeaten. There was a large fieldstone fireplace directly across from the front door in what would be considered a large common room. The furniture was covered in leather and there were large throw pillows and soft lap rugs casually draped in the armchairs and across the end of the sofa. A galley-style kitchen had been tucked into one corner with a small eating area and there was a large set of French doors to the left of the fireplace that Elsie imagined opened onto a balcony or back garden.

Once they'd ventured inside, Charles discovered that there were two ensuite bedrooms at each end of the common room and he deposited their cases in the smaller of the two. Elsie had followed him into the room with her purse and their coats. He hung their coats in the wardrobe while Elsie started to unpack pyjamas and dressing gowns.

"Are you hungry, love?" asked Charles.

"Not very," replied Elsie from the bathroom where she was placing his shaving kit and her make-up bag.

She came out of the bathroom and he reached out an arm to draw her to him. "Why don't you change into your pyjamas while I set a fire in the fireplace and open a bottle of wine?" His hands smoothed down her back and came to rest on the curve of her bottom.

"The babydolls or the fleece?" she asked coyly, playing with the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"The truth?" he asked looking down at her before hugging her to his chest and planting a soft kiss at her hairline. "I prefer the way the fleece feels when I'm holding you…and I think I want to hold you for a very long time tonight."

Hearing the hoarse emotion in his voice almost broke her heart. She had hoped to put this conversation off until tomorrow but somehow she knew that they would not be able to move past the events of last night until they had talked everything through. She pulled back to look up at him and reached up to smooth his cheek and run her fingers through the hair behind his left ear.

"Lucky for you," she said quietly, "I want to be held for a very long time tonight." She drew his head down and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"The merlot or the liebfraumilch?" he asked when they broke away from the kiss.

"The merlot…why don't you put the takeaway in the oven on low while you're at it, we might get hungry later." She turned to let him undo the zipper on her dress and he swatted her bottom when she stepped away to allow it to fall to the floor.

"Slave driver!" he muttered on his way out the door.

When she finally returned to the common room, Charles had set the fire, turned off the overhead lights and was pulling the cork on the merlot to let it breathe. She noticed that he had slipped off his shoes and undressed down to his trousers and undershirt as was his habit when they cuddled on the sofa at home before going to bed for the night. She sat in the middle of the leather sofa and watched as he poured two glasses of wine and handed one to her before seating himself at the end of the sofa with his back against the armrest. She took a sip of her wine and then scooted herself over between his legs to lean with her back against his chest as he slipped his free arm around her waist.

They sat in silence for awhile, both alone in their thoughts as they watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. The sound of her voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, love?" he whispered in her ear, "Say again, I wasn't paying attention.

"Charles, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love," he said with a deep sigh, "I just don't want to see you being hurt again, especially by that man."

"The only way he can hurt me _again_, is if he drives a wedge between _us_ and it's beginning to feel as if he has succeeded," she said firmly.

He tightened his arm around her waist and said, "There is nothing in this world that can drive a wedge between us."

"Then why won't you support my decision to press charges?"

"I will support you! If that's what you want to do."

"Then why do you keep trying to talk me out of it?" she asked.

"I just want to protect you," he whispered.

"From what?" She sat up and turned to look at him.

"From _him_…," he spat out and rose from the sofa to pace the floor in front of the fireplace. "From his lawyers who will try to make it your fault…from the press who will scandalize it to sell papers…" He set his wineglass down and leaned against the mantel with both hands and stared into the fireplace.

"I don't need you to protect me, Charles," she said softly, rising to stand beside him.

"That's probably a good thing since I failed so miserably at it last night," he grumbled.

"Is that what this is really all about?" she asked placing a hand on his arm. "You want to make up for last night by _protecting_ me from the courts and the press?"

"Yes! No..Elsie, do you have any idea what it felt like to burst into that room and find him…_groping_ you?" He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his large hands but he still would not turn to face her. "And then to find out that this had been going on for awhile and you didn't trust me enough to tell me about it."

"Charles Carson, you turn around here right now and look at me," she ground out. "That was the first and _only_ time that man ever touched me!" she exclaimed when he had turned to look her in the eye. "I didn't tell you about his inappropriate remarks because it's not the first time a man has made inappropriate remarks to me. It's not the first time that a man has made a _pass_ at me." Charles stood staring at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Charles…I've been working as a female lawyer in a pond full of corporate male sharks for a long time. I've even made my fair share of passes over the years…until you came along and swept me off my feet." She smiled up at him and reached out to caress his cheek when he pulled away from her.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

She could hear the pain in his voice and thought carefully before answering, "It most certainly _wasn't_ because I didn't trust you…I didn't tell you because I didn't _think_ to tell you." She saw the puzzled look on his face and continued, "I handled it the way that I've always handled it over the years and it never occurred to me to say anything to you because it never occurred to me that it would go this far." She returned to the sofa to sit and take a large sip from the wineglass she had set on the small table beside the sofa. "In the past, a simple no was usually enough. At most, a verbal slap on the wrist but it never occurred to me that he would follow me to the office and attack me."

At this point, the reality of the situation and what might have happened washed over her again and she broke down sobbing. Charles rushed over to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"Shush now, darling, I'm here," he whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

"How could I have gotten it so wrong?" she choked out.

"I don't understand," he said calmly trying to soothe her.

"It's what I do...it's who I am!" she exclaimed. "I read people! How is it I mis-read him so completely?"

"I don't know love," he murmured, "I imagine it's because he doesn't play by the same set of rules...otherwise he couldn't stomach what it is he does." He continued to rub her back with long soothing strokes and soon her tears calmed and her breathing smoothed out.

"Charles, I'm sorry," she murmured against his chest.

"What for?" he soothed her, "You have no need to apologize."

"But I do, I should have told you what was going on."

"Why? So I could have growled at him and tried to intimidate him?"

"Pardon?"

"Richard said that I would have groused around and been overbearing and made him uncomfortable," said Charles.

"Maybe it would have nipped this whole thing in the bud," she said with a derisive snort.

"Perhaps, but you're right, it is just as likely that he would have moved on to one of the younger…less experienced girls who wouldn't have been as strong as you are," he said evenly. They sat holding each other for several long minutes before Charles voice cut through the silence.

"Yes, you should have told me," he said firmly, "because that's what couples do, they share they burdens and their joys. You don't have to do it all by yourself anymore."

"I'm learning," she said quietly.

"And I am learning that you don't always need me to protect you…that you can protect yourself, if you have a partner who will support you and strengthen you when you need it."

"And that, is why I love you so very much, Charles Carson," she said, pressing herself against his chest as she felt his kiss on the top of her head. "Speaking of growling," she giggled and looked up at him, "I think your tummy is starting to make noise."

"I admit I wasn't looking forward to that conversation but now that we're through it, I'm famished! Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head and padded after him when he went to the kitchen. She placed one hand on the granite countertop and reached up to place the other hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and took hold of her waist with both of his hands to boost her up to sit on the countertop. It was something he'd had to get used to but he found that he enjoyed having her in the kitchen when he was cooking.

He remembered the first time it happened, she tried to stay out of his way but after the third time that he'd almost trod on her, he picked her up in his arms and unceremoniously dumped her on the countertop in the townhouse where she proceeded to unceremoniously pout...until he walked over and took her in his arms and discovered that the countertop was the perfect height for cuddling such that neither of them had to bend or stretch to reach those oh, so sensitive spots. It had cost him a very expensive filet mignon to find out that he needed to keep him mind on the task at hand when she was in the kitchen with him.

He was rummaging through the kitchen drawers looking for the silverware and when he turned back to her with two forks in hand, he found her unceremoniously shoveling Kung Pao Chicken into her mouth with a pair of cheap wooden chopsticks.

"What?" she said after swallowing a particularly large mouthful, "I'm hungry."

Charles set the forks down beside her and reached over her shoulder to remove a plate from the rack below the overhead cupboard behind her. He patiently scooped out a portion of the jasmine rice and then poured the entire container of spicy shrimp over the top. He then very ceremoniously turned his back and leaned against the counter beside her.

"I guess I'll just have to eat all the spicy shrimp that _you_ ordered," he said before taking a large bite of rice and sauce. She reached over his shoulder and tried to lift one of the shrimp off his plate when he trapped her chopsticks with his fork.

"You said we could share," she pouted against the back of his shoulder.

"That was when I thought we were going to eat like civilized people, you know, plates, forks, etc…"

He took another bite of shrimp while she weighed her options. She gently raised one leg up to slide her foot along the counter behind him and nestled herself up against his back with her knees gripping his hips on either side.

Gently nipping his earlobe, she settled her chin on his shoulder and offered, "You can have anything you want for dessert."

"Anything?" he queried as he contemplated her offer. "Do I need to specify the details now?"

"No, since I've offered _anything_ your heart desires, we can negotiate the details at a later time."

"Fair enough," he stated stabbing one of the shrimp with his fork and offering it to her over his shoulder. She laughed and stretched forward to take the proffered bite. He turned and reached for another plate to put the Kung Pao Chicken on and they ate together from both plates sitting on the countertop between them.

When they finished and he had rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher, he returned to stand facing her between her knees. His hands slid around her waist to settle low on her back as he drew her gently to his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Now, for my dessert."

He covered her lips with his in a gentle loving kiss. He teased her lower lip with his tongue and hers slipped out to tease him in return. When he deepened the kiss, he tightened his arms around her and slipped his hands under her bottom to lift her off the countertop. Without breaking the kiss, he walked them over and sat in the middle of the sofa so that he could turn and fall back with his head upon the pillows while still holding her in his arms. She unwound her legs from his waist and stretched out along his length, allowing her hands to wander under his undershirt and into the waistband of his trousers. Charles broke the kiss and stayed her hands with his.

"No, Elsie," he said softly, "not tonight." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her arms down so that she rested against his chest. "I just want to hold you tonight."

"But Charles," she said tentatively, "you've been taking care of me and my needs…what about you?"

"Elsie, my love, what I need tonight is to…" he trailed off looking for the right words, "To _protect_ you. To hold you in my arms and know for certain that nothing and no one can harm you as long as you are here with me. Is that alright with you?"

She snuggled deeply into his arms with a contented sigh, "It's more than alright." He tightened his arms and legs around her as she listened to the sound of his breathing and soon felt the rumble of his snoring against her cheek. She smiled to herself as she stretched up to pull the rug from the back of the sofa over them both to keep warm as the fire began to burn low and before long her gentle snores were keeping rhythm with his.

_**A/N2: I'm thinking this is a good place to leave this story before it becomes a multi-chaptered saga that the Ringtones were never really meant to be. BUT…I could possibly be talked into one more chapter with a bit of Chelsie fluff in the morning…a bit of vintage dress up and antiquing in the afternoon…but you've REALLY got to want it! And you've got to let ME know that you REALLY want it…LOL! Even you anony-mouses…or would that be 'anonymii'…hmmm?**_

_**Blackmail for reviews is so much fun! *rubs hands together with evil grin* ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay…the blackmail reviews for the last chapter were enough to convince me that ya'll REALLY wanted another chapter with some Chelsie Fluff in it…UNFORTUNATELY…I started with Chelsie Fluff…sailed right past Chelsie Lemonade…and ended up with plain old Chelsie smut! ;-) And because I was a bad Batwings with the smut, I promise you'll get a chapter nine to include Richard and Isobel, vintage dressup and antiquing! **_

_**Gotta' to give a shout out to my 'anonymouses'…Janey and Nomoretears for their reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine…still don't make no money…still don't intend to infringe on anyone's copyright, least of all that of Mr. Fellowes!**_

* * *

><p>The 'For Really and Truly' Epilogue<p>

Charles woke shivering and confused in the dark. He could see the last embers of a fire burning from his position, lying on his side on the sofa. He started to turn onto his back and realized that Elsie was lying sandwiched between him and the back of the sofa. Memories of arriving at Richard's cabin in the Lakes District came flooding back to him as he slowly and gently released himself from Elsie's embrace. He knelt by the side of the sofa to study her face in the faint glow from the fireplace.

He never tired of watching the color of her hair change in the flickering firelight. The infinite shades of red and brown and burgundy fascinated him even more when he would catch her standing in the sunshine on a warm summer's day. He hoped that the weather would be clear enough for them to walk one of the park paths tomorrow so that he could hold her hand and listen as she hummed to herself as was her habit when they walked out of doors.

He was troubled by the dark shadows under her eyes but recognized that they were due to the fact that she'd not been sleeping well lately. And now that he knew the reason why, he was going to do his best to insure that she rested well in future and hopefully it wouldn't be long before those dark circles were a thing of the past.

He smiled when he noticed the small smirk that graced her lips as if she were dreaming of something funny. He reached out to smooth away the small furrow that was the only thing marring her perfect forehead. She reached up in her sleep to clasp his thumb and pull his hand down to nestle it beneath her cheek. She turned her nose against his skin and took in a deep breath as though breathing in his scent and murmured "I love you" in her sleep.

"I love you too, Elsie Hughes," he said softly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She started to turn over and he took advantage of the movement to gather her up in his arms so that he could carry her into the bedroom. He saw that she had turned down the covers when she was changing into her pyjamas earlier so he laid her gently down in the middle of the bed and quickly stripped down to his undershorts before spooning close behind and pulling the covers over both of them.

-o O o-

This time when he woke, sunshine was streaming in through the window and someone was pushing him over in the bed. By the time he realized what was happening, Elsie had removed his shorts and was lying with her arms and legs wrapped around him, nuzzling his neck.

"A little hungry this morning, love?" he asked with a smirk that quickly turned to a moan when she bit down on his collarbone.

She raised herself up with her forearms on his chest and pouted playfully, "You wouldn't let me scratch your itch last night and now I have an itch of my own that needs tending."

"Is that so," he said with a raised eyebrow as his hands slid up over her bottom to stroke her back beneath her pyjama shirt. "How am I supposed to scratch your itch with all these fleece coverings?"

She grinned wickedly at him and sat up to straddle his hips. She batted his hands away when he reached up to unfasten her buttons. A flicker of uncertainty passed over his face and he lay back upon the pillows, hands lying slightly clenched with the effort not to reach out and touch her. It took only a moment for her to realize that he was letting her take the lead, to dictate when and where and how much he could touch her. She knew it would likely be awhile before she would want for him to take her over her desk in the office at lunchtime but she was damned if she was going to let that bastard Branson ruin all aspects of their lovelife.

Usually when they spent the morning _playing_ in bed, their lovemaking was ardent and active and bordered on aggressive, depending on how the rest of the week had gone. Lost in her own thoughts about how to recapture that playfulness, she slowly unfastened the buttons on her pyjama shirt and started to shrug it off her shoulders when she heard a low moan below her. His eyes had fluttered closed and his hips rolled just enough that she could feel the first stirrings of his arousal. He still had not reached out to touch her and she could feel the tension in his legs as he tried to still himself beneath her. Well...she thought to herself...there was but one solution if he would not touch her...

He felt her hips wriggle against his growing manhood and the feel of the soft fleece about drove him mad with desire. He groaned softly and opened his eyes to find her slowly sliding her pyjama shirt off of her arms. Her hands smoothed lightly over her breasts. He could see the peaks forming and longed to replace her fingertips with the tip of his tongue. He could already taste the salty sweetness as if he were suckling each one in turn. His hands moved closer to her knees but still he would not touch her, not until she reached out for him first.

The sound of her soft moans caused chills to run up and down his spine and the sudden hitch in her breathing when she pinched her right nipple caused a massive twitch in his groin and he knew as soon as the smug smile appeared on her face that she was teasing him on purpose. He relaxed just a bit which was rather difficult given his heightened state of arousal. Her hands smoothed down over her ribcage and across her belly but the move that had him completely undone was watching her hands slip beneath the elastic waistband of her pyjama bottoms so that she could touch her most intimate places.

He surprised himself at the intensity of his reaction. He wanted to be the one to touch her in those places, to create the sensations that would pull those wonderful sounds from the back of her throat. He growled and sat up to take her in his arms and kiss her hungrily. His arms tightened around her, holding her firmly against his chest when his lips left hers to bite and taste the skin along the top of her shoulder.

Her arms slipped around his neck as she gasped in his ear, "Yes, Charles! Please!"

He leaned forward to lay her down between his knees and shifted her legs up against his chest so that he could slide the last of her clothing off and toss it towards the chair in the corner. He knew that it would take but a few strokes to send him flying into the oblivion of his own release so he breathed deeply and smoothed his hands down the outsides of her thighs thinking he could tease her for a bit to calm himself.

This time it was she who growled and sat up to kiss him. She reached down and pulled firmly on his manhood, the sensation almost sending him over the edge. She bit down on his lower lip and pulled back to coax him to follow her down onto the bed. He didn't need convincing to shift her up in the bed so that he could position himself between her legs. He thrust into her wildly and lost complete control when she called out his name and began to tremble uncontrollably in his arms.

It was the soothing sound of her voice and the tender touch of her hand stroking his temple that finally brought him back down to earth. It took every ounce of energy he could muster to raise his head to look at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"That was amazing, love," she said with a smile.

"You were pretty amazing yourself," he said with a groan and let his head drop to her chest with a thump.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, love," he said without moving, "I'm absolutely knackered!"

"So late lunch with Richard and Isobel is out?" she asked with a smirk.

"What!" his head jerked up and he finally raised himself up on his elbows. "They're not due until tomorrow."

"I called Anna early this morning and found out that they were our Friday afternoon meeting. I texted Richard and told him the coast was clear if they wanted to come up today and his response was to meet them in the village square at three o'clock this afternoon for lunch and antiquing."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and rolled over onto his back with a soft groan. "What time is it now?" he asked.

"Half-ten, would a cup of tea and some toast help revive you?" she giggled and snuggled against his side to kiss his jaw. His hand traced lazy circles across the small of her back for a few moments before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. "I'll bring it to you," she exclaimed and tried to draw him back into the bed.

He laughed and reached over to gently massage her breast. "I think the blood is finally returning to my other limbs and I prefer my toast lightly browned and not charcoaled, my dear." His hand trailed down her arm to grasp her wrist and pull her up beside him. "Come on, you can put the kettle on while I see if perhaps there's a loaf of bread in the freezer. He held her dressing gown for her and slipped his arms around her from behind to tie the waist. He rocked her gently for a few moments with his lips planted in her hair. He pulled his own gown over his shoulders and she trailed her fingers through the triangle of wiry hairs below his navel before pulling his gown closed and tying a firm knot.

They padded out to the kitchen together and each went about their own task. Elsie had wet the tea and set the small table when Charles walked over with a plateful of toast and a pot of marmalade that he'd found in the refrigerator. They sat and ate in a companiable silence with Charles' hand absentmindedly rubbing her knee under the table.

She started to get up and clear the dishes when he pulled her over into his lap. "Before Richard and Isobel get here this afternoon...you and I are _okay_ aren't we?" he asked.

"We're fine, Charles," she said with a quick kiss to his forehead. "I love you and I trust you implicitly. I hope you understand that." His chest rose in a deep sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I...I guess that I'm afraid that I might do something that would remind you..."

"Charles...Tom Branson frightened me but he didn't really hurt me..."

"Thanks to Richard," he muttered. She grabbed his chin and turned him to face her.

"I know it didn't seem like I was in any sane frame of mind that night but I did see what happened. Richard stood frozen in shock just as you did...but it was _you_ who moved first...it was _you_ who backed Branson up against the wall. Richard didn't save _me_, he saved _you_...he saved you from possibly losing your job or being brought up on charges if his Lordship had sided with Branson."

Charles eyebrows rose in surprise, "I guess you could be right when you look at it from that point of view."

"I would have thought by now you would realize that I'm always right," she teased with a light clip to the side of his head. The serious look returned to her face as she continued, "And I don't want you to be afraid to touch me...or to tease me...and when I need a right good _rollicking_, I expect you to give it to me...without my having to beg!"

"I thought you liked it when I made you beg," he said seductively. He pulled her close and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmm...what time is it?" she murmured and melted into his arms.

"I think we might just have time for a right good rollicking in the shower," he whispered as he gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Your reviews are still important to me so please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and yes…you CAN wait to review AFTER you've taken a cold shower so as not to get any water in your keyboards or laptops! *wink wink* THANKS! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: It seems like this story just doesn't want to end! I tried to tie it all up here in Chapter 9 but the characters just took it upon themselves to have a good time at my expense (of time trying to write something that made sense…LOL!) I hope you enjoy what's presented in this chapter and I promise Chapter 10 won't take nearly as long to reach the posting stage.**_

_**Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me and I still only write for my own creative bent and the pleasure of those who are willing to read. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>The 'Almost Made It to the End' Epilogue<p>

Charles was making a second trip through the roundabout at the heart of the village when he noticed a slot opening up next to what looked to be Richard's Land Rover. When he pulled in, they were able to see the back of Richard's head as he was leaning over the passenger seat.

"Should I give a toot on the horn to let him know we're here?" asked Charles looking over Elsie's shoulder. Just then a very feminine hand appeared at the back of Richard's neck and quickly tangled itself in the hair at the back of his head.

"I think maybe we should give them a moment or two," giggled Elsie as turned back to find Charles leaning in to capture her mouth in a playful kiss.

Ten minutes later, the two couples were safely ensconced in a booth at the back of a small French restaurant with red and white checkered cloths and candles in empty wine bottles on the tables. Richard explained that it had been an Italian restaurant in a past life and the new owner purchased the building lock, stock and checkered tablecloths and decided to focus on the food and not the décor.

"Monsieur Clarkson," exclaimed a portly man dressed in a white chef's jacket and apron. "It has been too long since your last visit with us!"

"Marcel, it is good to see you too," said Richard reaching out to shake the chef's hand.

"I see you have brought new friends to sample Marcel's cuisine?"

"This is Charles Carson…" said Richard, pausing as the two men shook hands.

"And this beauty must be Mrs. Carson?" exclaimed Marcel as he bowed formally over Elsie's hand. Elsie looked over at Charles' who was sporting a decided smirk on his face as he waited for her to respond.

"It is very nice to meet you, Marcel," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She felt Charles' hand slide around her waist as he pulled her closer to his side and heard him chuckle before he planted a light kiss on her temple.

"And this one?" inquired Marcel as he turned his attentions to the other side of the table.

"Isobel Crawley," said Richard warmly as he turned to look at her face. Marcel didn't miss the movement of her hand to his thigh as Richard's arm went around her waist.

"Marcel hopes that we will be seeing a lot more of Ms. Crawley," he chuckled as he bowed over her hand as well.

"I hope so too," replied Richard softly, still staring into Isobel's eyes.

"Earth to Richard," teased Charles as Marcel stepped back and picked up all the menus while the waiter poured the wine.

"Please allow Marcel to prepare your lunch for you," he said when Richard finally pulled his attention away from Isobel with a puzzled look.

"And what is all the laughter about?" Richard asked grumpily as he watched Marcel walk back to his kitchen.

"Nothing, Richard," said Elsie smiling and reaching out to squeeze his hand. "It's nice to see you so happy."

"And it's even nicer to see the 'Old Bat' happy," said Charles with a side-long look in Elsie's direction.

"Charles!" Elsie turned beet red and slapped him on the arm.

Isobel laughed and turned to address Richard's amazed expression, "It's the loving nickname that Elsie bestowed upon me when I first became a client."

"How long have you known?" asked Elsie quietly, staring down at the tabletop.

"Almost from the first," replied Isobel nudging the side of Elsie's calf softly under the table. The touch surprised Elsie and she looked up to find Isobel looking at her with a kind smile. "I found it to be rather empowering at the time." Richard looked at her quizzically and she went on, "It wasn't long after Reginald died and Robert recommended that Charles become my legal counsel for the new business. Charles drew me out of my shell by being complimentary and a bit flirtatious with me. I think Elsie had her eye on you, even back then, Charles."

"What makes you say that?" he asked looking over at Elsie who was still staring across the table at Isobel.

"Do you remember the evening that you escorted me to the opera fund raiser?" Isobel took hold of Richard's hand to reassure him before she continued, "It was one of those events that went on all night and Robert took everyone out to a champagne breakfast the next morning and then we went back to the office to pick up our cars. You were looking extremely handsome and debonair as you escorted me down the hall to Robert's office and when I reached up to help you loosen your tie, I looked over your shoulder to find Elsie glaring daggers at the both of us." Isobel laughed at the expression on Elsie's face as she sat beside Charles in the restaurant booth, "Yes! Just like that! Anyway, it wasn't long after that, I overhead two of Robert's secretaries saying that they hoped Robert would find out that Ms. Hughes was referring to me as the 'Old Bat' and she would get fired."

Elsie finally began to relax as she realized that Isobel was not angry or hurt by the revelation. "And you never did anything about it?"

"I did," said Isobel with a smirk, "I marched straight into Robert's office and told him that if I ever found out that he had reprimanded you or fired you over it, he would have me to deal with!"

"I don't understand," said Elsie with a puzzled look on her face.

"It was a huge turning point in my life, my dear," said Isobel, "Knowing that I was a threat to a woman as strong and powerful and confident as you were…_are_, Elsie? That was the moment that I knew I would survive, that I could run my own business and be successful…and I have the both of you to thank for that."

"Yes, yes," said Charles with a wave of his hand, "I want to go back to the night of the opera. That was over five years ago…why did it take you so long to say anything, Elsie?"

"You and I didn't work very closely at that point and it took me a long time to figure out that you weren't actually interested in Isobel," she said moving closer into the circle of his arm around her shoulders. "You were quite the flirt back in those days and when Isobel started flirting back, I was devastated!"

"You and Charles?" asked Richard looking at Isobel, still a bit skeptical that nothing had passed between the two.

"Yes, I flirted with Charles way back when. Not as blatantly as I did when I began to suspect that his heart belonged to another," she smiled over at Elsie. "_I_ noticed when _you_ started to notice Elsie," she responded to Charles' raised eyebrow. "You would watch her walk down the hallway and the way that you would _engage_ when you and she had to interact, spoke volumes." Charles looked into Elsie's eyes and was lost for a moment.

"Earth to Charles!" teased Richard and everyone laughed.

Marcel approached the table followed by two waiters bearing steaming plates of mussels, bass and filet. He poured them all another glass of wine and followed the waiters back to his kitchen. "Bon appetite!"

The foursome spent the next ten minutes sampling items from each other's plates before settling into their meals.

"So…exactly how long have you two been together?" asked Richard innocently.

Charles looked over at Elsie, who had just stolen a bite of his sea bass, before answering, "Not quite two years." He started to slide a portion of the sea bass onto her plate when she stopped him with her fork.

"It's more fun to try and pinch it when you're not looking," she said with a sweet smirk.

"It's rather remarkable," said Richard who smiled as he watched Isobel's fork slide away from his plate with a bite of his filet. "Except for the occasional remark such as that, the two of you act as though you've been together for years."

Charles looked thoughtfully down at his plate as Elsie piped up with an answer, "I suppose in a way we have been." He then turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we _have_ worked together for fifteen years or more." He nodded his head in agreement as she continued, "Isobel was right, I think I had my eye on you a few years before you began to _notice_ me."

"I noticed you when you first came to work for the firm," he said with a small pout. "I noticed that you were awfully young to be coming in as a full partner." She elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted. "I also noticed that you were getting the job done and keeping your clients happy."

"Oh, Charles," teased Isobel, "You're such a romantic."

"Well…she _was_ awfully young back then," he said defensively, "Besides, she always wore those conservative suits and kept her hair pinned up."

"Back then," said Elsie defiantly, "I _had_ to dress conservatively and keep my hair pinned up so that stiff and stodgy lawyers such as yourself, would take me seriously."

"That's probably true," he said with a wry smile. "I did begin to notice when you started wearing those smart skirts and higher heels." He slipped his hand around the small of her back and started tracing lazy circles with his thumb. She relaxed against his side with a small hum and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I started wearing those skirts and heels hoping to catch your attention," she said with a laugh.

"And here I was thinking you'd never be interested in an old codger like me," he chuckled and planted a soft kiss at her hairline.

"And there I was thinking you'd never think of me as anything other than the _Kid_," she continued when she caught the puzzled looks on Richard and Isobel's faces, "He called me 'Kid' for the first ten years I was with the company."

"It wasn't ten years!" exclaimed Charles.

"Well, it felt like forever before you at least began to call me Miss Hughes..." her voice trailed off to a whisper, "and I don't think you ever even called me Elsie until the paint party."

Charles reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear and said quietly, "I don't think that I'd ever seen you as Elsie before then." She looked up and lost herself in his loving gaze. "You were my Venus in blue jeans." The sound of Richard clearing his throat and Isobel's giggle brought them back to the world around them.

"Venus in blue jeans?" asked Richard with a laugh and a smirk.

"Just never you mind, old man," replied Charles as he gestured towards Isobel, "You mind your woman and I'll mind mine."

"His woman!" exclaimed Isobel with indignation.

"Sorry, Old Bat," said Charles playfully and they all broke out laughing.

Marcel came over as one of the waiters cleared their plates and another began to pour coffee and transfer a platter of desserts to the table. "I have several new recipes for dessert. Please try a little of everything and then you can tell me which you prefer, yes?"

They all picked up their forks and began trying the array of sweets. Not wanting to put a damper on the festive mood at the table, Richard was hesitant to bring up the subject but wanted to be sure of the lay of the land before he and Isobel decided to stay for the weekend.

"I was surprised to get your text this morning, Elsie," said Richard.

Charles replied when Elsie stayed silent, "I was a bit surprised when she told me she'd sent it." He looked over at her as she sipped her coffee. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you." He looked quickly over at Isobel and smiled.

"Is everything alright between you two?" asked Isobel, taking the bull by the horns.

"Yes, well…we talked and I informed him in no uncertain terms that I would be pressing charges against Branson," said Elsie with a stiff upper lip and a shrug to her shoulders.

Charles' eyebrows about rose to his hairline at her remark. "And I informed _her_ in no uncertain terms that I would support her in whatever way she needed me to." He turned his head and looked down his nose at her. Isobel and Richard looked at each other and both wondered if they would be better off climbing back into the Land Rover and heading back to London when they heard the sound of laughter from across the table.

"Don't look so glum, you two," said Elsie with a smile. "I did tell him that I planned on pressing charges and he still tried to talk me out of it. But we talked and finally got down to the root of what was bothering him."

"Seems I have to thank Richard for saving _me_…not for saving Elsie," said Charles as he raised his cup of coffee in a salute to Richard. "From Elsie's perspective, I was ready to murder Branson…and she's probably right, another few seconds and you may not have been able to pull me away."

"Well, if you hadn't grabbed him first, I'm not sure that I wouldn't have found myself in the same position," said Richard solemnly. "I'm just glad that he's no longer coming between the two of you. I think that is what I feared the most."

"Me too," added Isobel. Richard smiled and drew her closer to him.

"Well, we'll still have to get through the trial," said Elsie with a deep sigh. "But I'll not let that evil man spoil the rest of our weekend." She looked up at Charles who pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Right you are," he said turning to look over at Richard and Isobel.

"I promised you antiques this afternoon," said Richard motioning for the bill as Marcel bustled up to the table.

"You are Marcel's guests this afternoon, please." The portly chef waved and headed back to his kitchen after motioning for the waiters to clear away their dishes.

Charles raised an eyebrow when Richard laid a hundred pound note down on the table.

"Marcel recommends tipping his staff," explained Richard, "because he has an agreement with them that twenty-five percent of their gratuities go into a savings fund for them when they leave his service. He employs only the local residents and encourages them to use the money to attend university or open their own businesses."

"Well done," said Charles laying another hundred pound note next to Richard's.

"He's provided for a lot of young people to attend culinary school as well. He arranges with the schools to match funds and has even sponsored several of his former employees on full scholarships."

"A real philanthropist," said Elsie as Charles helped her on with her coat.

"I promised Elsie that we'd get the chance to play dressup while you shopped for antiques," said Isobel. "Are there any vintage clothing shops in the village?"

"Lucky for you," said Richard leaning down to kiss the back of her neck before settling her coat around her shoulders, "There's a shop right next door to Boardman's."

The two couples headed out into the chilly evening twilight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Thanks for sticking with me and as always, your reviews are much appreciated! THANKS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is one of those stories where the characters and the storyline took on a life of their own and so this story has continued to grow…but alas, all good things must come to an end. Especially if I am to finish 'A Father's Heart' and write future Ringtones Adventures! So here we have well and truly arrived at the final chapter. I hope that it answers some of the questions or nagging issues that some of you had. **_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Mr. Fellowes and ITV, I've only just borrowed them to tell my St. Paddy's Day tale. No copyright infringement was intended and I make no monetary gain from finishing this story.**_

* * *

><p>The 'FINAL' Epilogue (Cross my Heart!)<p>

There was indeed a vintage clothing store in the village and it was located adjacent to the antique shop. Turns out it was a joint business venture of a brother –sister team, he the antiques expert and she the vintage fashion expert. When Elsie and Isobel entered the shop, Elsie was immediately drawn to the rack of Edwardian and World War I era coats that were arranged in a rainbow of colors against the back wall.

"Oh, Isobel," sighed Elsie as she reached out to run her fingers down the sleeves of several of the coats to get a feel of the fabrics. "Aren't they just to die for!"

"Charles gave me specific instructions not to let you near the coats," laughed Isobel. "Besides, I've seen the collection of coats in the closet in your spare room and I think I'd have to side with Charles on this one."

Elsie glared at the other woman over her shoulder for a moment and then turned back to the rack with a wistful expression on her face. "It wouldn't hurt to try them on, would it?" she asked softly.

"I guess not," giggled Isobel as she reached out for a dark green coat at the same time that Elsie reached for the same coat. The two women playfully squinted daggers at each and then burst out laughing. "With the auburn and burgundy highlights in your hair, the green would look much better on you," said Isobel still laughing and wiping at a tear that had started down her cheek.

Emily Boardman had been watching the two women from across the shop and was smiling at the easy camaraderie between them. She walked to the rack beside Isobel and slipped a dark maroon coat off the rack before speaking, "I think this one would be just lovely with your dark blonde hair and brown eyes, Ms…"

"Crawley, Isobel Crawley," she replied, "Thank you." She slipped her arms into the coat and reached down to fasten the buttons. When she turned to show it to Elsie her breath was taken away. It seemed that no matter what Elsie wore, she always looked spectacular. "Elsie with that cloche hat on, you look like you could have stepped out of a 1920's ladies journal."

"I have to say, it feels good as well," said Elsie as she wandered over to a free-standing mirror to take a look. She had to admit that the coat looked very good on her. "Yes, well…we're just _trying_ on coats today, aren't we?" She shrugged out of the coat and Emily reached out to take it from. Being the smart saleswoman that she was, she set it off to the side along with the hat, just in case Elsie changed her mind. Isobel, being the smart saleswoman that _she_ was, noticed and smiled at Emily and nodded her head in approval.

They had tried on and modeled another half dozen coats each when the bell over the shop door rang and the sound of a deep baritone voice came from behind.

"Step away from the coats and no one gets hurt," Charles chuckled as Isobel whipped around with a guilty look on her face. "Where's Elsie? Hiding from me?"

"No, Emily asked her to try on a new acquisition that was a small size and she hadn't been able to find anyone who could fit into it," replied Isobel suddenly looking nervous.

"What is it, a coat?" asked Charles as Richard reached out to help Isobel out of the coat she was trying on.

"It's a…well, it's…uh…" Isobel stuttered as she looked to Richard for support.

"Isobel," began Elsie has she stood at the top of the three steps leading down into the shop. She stopped short when she Charles standing there.

Charles looked up and suddenly felt weak in the knees. He had never seen Elsie wearing anything like the dress that Emily was busy fussing over and arranging the train to wrap around Elsie's ankles and spread out like a cascade of silk and beads down the steps. The gown was cream colored satin cut to simply hug the curves of her breasts and hips before falling to the floor at her feet. There was a small spray of beading at the cleavage of the neckline and at the shoulders where straps widened into beaded sashes that then plunged down to a deep-V in the back which bared her back and stopped just short of the curve where her spine met the delicious curve of her bottom. The beading then sprayed out across the back of the gown and the six-foot train.

Elsie was suddenly nervous at trying on a wedding gown when she and Charles hadn't even set a date for their own wedding yet. She had dropped her gaze to the cascade of fabric on the steps and her head snapped up suddenly at the sound of his voice.

"No!" he nearly shouted at Emily as she stepped up beside Elsie to place a close fitting lace cap and veil from the period on top of her head. "Elsie, please?" he pleaded, his voice quivering with emotion. Elsie watched as he carefully navigated his way around the beaded train to come and stand next to her. "Elsie, you look absolutely stunning…your skin…your eyes…your hair…" he reached out to brush a stray curl off of her forehead. "Please don't cover your hair," he whispered hoarsely.

Elsie reached up to smooth his cheek and then she stretched up to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Charles, don't worry…I promise I won't seriously start looking at wedding gowns until we set a date."

"Then perhaps we should set one," he said quietly. "I would not have imagined that you could look any more beautiful than you already do." He saw the doubt in her eyes and took her by the hand to lead her down the steps to the mirror that she'd been using earlier to try on coats. She had to admit that the gown fit well and set off the color of her skin and hair but what finally convinced her was the look in Charles eyes as they wandered up and down her figure before finally coming to meet her gaze in the mirror, alight and alive with his love and desire for her and her alone. They turned to each other and he took her in his arms and covered her mouth with a tender slow kiss. It was several long moments later when the sound of Richard clearing his throat finally sank in and they pulled slowly apart.

"You should see a doctor about that throat, Richard," chuckled Charles as he stepped back so that Elsie could navigate the path back to the dressing rooms. Isobel followed close behind holding the train to keep her from tripping.

Emily met them at the top of the steps holding several small items in her hands. "I found these in the accessories case and I think they would really set off the beading on that gown," she said. Charles held out his hand to take the pieces from her so that she could fasten the web of jet and amber beads around Elsie's throat. There was a bracelet and drop earrings to match and finally, Emily reached over to take a beaded satin band from his hands and tied it around her head. Isobel had rearranged the train to cascade down the steps again and when Emily was finished, they all stood back to see the final effects.

"Lassie, if the big lug won't marry you," said Richard with a warm smile on his face, "I'll be more than happy to step in."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Isobel turning to look askance at him.

"I'm sorry, love," he said shaking his head as if from a daze, "She must have bewitched me with her beauty."

"Now that I could very well believe," said Isobel turning to beam up at Elsie and Charles. Richard moved up behind her and she relaxed into the circle of his arms.

Charles reached out and took Elsie's hands in both of his and said softly, "You are the most beautiful woman I know and I love you with all of my heart. I want to marry you and I want you to wear this dress when we get married."

"Charles, love," she said stepping closer to him, "Don't you think we ought to talk about this and perhaps set a date first?"

"Then perhaps you should get changed so that we can go home and talk," he said. Elsie smiled and turned to have Emily assist with removing the jewelry and accessories before she went to the dressing room.

Charles looked over and saw Richard and Isobel smiling and whispering to each other so he walked back to the cash register to speak with Emily about purchasing the dress. He sensed rather than heard Richard and Isobel walk up behind him.

Richard spoke when Emily started to ring up the jewelry and accessories, "Charles, Isobel and I have discussed it and we would like to give those to you and Elsie as an engagement gift."

"That's very kind of you but technically, we weren't even friends when Elsie and I were engaged," laughed Charles.

"Perhaps not, but we are friends now and it would make us both very happy if you would accept our gift," said Isobel reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Charles bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you." Isobel slipped her arms around his waist to give him an affectionate squeeze. Elsie appeared beside him and linked her arm through his. Emily finished placing everything carefully into padded boxes and wrapped the gown in special acetate free tissue to box it up.

"Where's my coat?" asked Elsie

"I think you left it in the car, love," said Charles as he looked around the room.

"No, the green coat and the cloche hat," she said.

"Elsie…" said Charles with a warning note in his voice, "I thought we agreed that you have plenty of coats that you hardly even get to wear throughout the year."

"But Charles…" she playfully pouted and punched him on the shoulder. Then she took his hand in hers and started to rub her shoulder against his like a cat smoothing its fur. She looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes and knew she had him when the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes started to twinkle.

"Why is it I can deny you nothing?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Because you love me?" she reached up and kissed his cheek as Emily wrapped and boxed the coat and hat.

"Let's get you out of here before it costs me any more money!" Charles exclaimed as he gathered up the boxes and parcels.

-o O o-

Charles helped Richard with the two large cartons of _supplies_ that they had brought with them from London while Isobel carried what looked like a small cake box into the cabin. Richard walked over to set a fire in the fireplace while Charles began to unpack the box of supplies that he'd brought in.

"I've already informed Isobel that there is an unwritten rule in the cabin regarding being comfortable in the evenings when sitting around the fire," said Richard as he stood from the fireplace and took the bottle of red wine and the corkscrew that Isobel held out to him.

"Yes, he tells me that flannel pyjamas and dressing gowns with fuzzy slippers are the dress code in the evenings," she said raising a skeptical eyebrow at him.

He filled another wineglass before he said softy, "Vivianne always stayed warmer and was more comfortable when she would change into her pyjamas in the evenings." He paused for a moment, staring into the bottom of the wineglass in his hand. He looked up when felt Isobel's hand caressing his cheek and saw the understanding and warmth in her eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her softly on the temple before handing her a glass of wine.

Elsie watched the exchange for a moment and then stood and stretched. "I'm all for getting out of some of this lycra and spandex for the evening!" She yawned and walked off into the bedroom to change.

"I think I'll do the same," responded Isobel setting her wineglass down on the side table and heading to the opposite bedroom.

Richard walked into the kitchen and saw Charles staring down at the collection of items that he'd removed from the box. He then looked up with a suspicious smirk and cocked an eyebrow at Richard.

"Oysters, chocolate, pineapple…honey?"

Richard's ears turned bright pink and he quickly busied himself with the other supplies.

Watching Richard unpack the other carton, Charles finally said, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that the asparagus and the couscous was planned for a romantic dinner but the other? Feels like a prelude to a very romantic rendezvous."

The blush quickly spread from Richard's ears to the rest of his face. "Alright, I'll admit it…that was the original plan. But things changed."

"Elsie and I can go home tomorrow morning…"

"No!" interrupted Richard, "The new plan was for you and Elsie to have some time alone to be together and work through any issues that you or she may have." Richard opened the cupboard door behind him to begin putting away the supplies. "Why did you call us up here early?"

"I didn't," said Charles with a shake of his head. "Elsie had texted you before I was even awake this morning."

"Any idea why she would do that?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," said Elsie with a pout as she walked up beside Richard.

"I'm sorry, lassie," he said apologetically. He put one arm around her shoulders and gave her a soft peck on the temple. "Come on, let's go get comfortable and you can tell me why you asked us to come up early."

Charles sat down in one of the armchairs and settled Elsie into his lap. He pulled the ottoman over with his foot and they both stretched their legs out such that Elsie was reclined against his chest with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

Richard sat in the corner of the sofa and when he was able to catch Elsie's eye, he raised a questioning eyebrow to let her know that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Charles and I worked out what we needed to…and I guess…I was feeling a bit guilty about you giving up your weekend with Isobel." She finished quickly and buried her face in Charles' chest for a moment. He could feel the sudden tension in her shoulders and her back and started to smooth his hand gently up and down in long soothing strokes.

"You guess?" asked Richard with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Who guesses what?" asked Isobel brightly as she walked into the room and took a seat in the opposite corner of the sofa from Richard.

"I was asking Elsie why she texted us to come up early and she said that she _guesses_ that she was feeling guilty about de-railing our weekend." Richard shifted to the middle of the sofa and then stretched himself out along its length with his head pillowed on Isobel's thigh. Isobel began to stroke her fingers along his temple and through the hair behind his ears. "Belle, I'll be asleep in five minutes if you keep that up."

"Oh! So you think you'll stay awake two more minutes than you usually do?" she teased him. Richard reached up and drew her hand to his mouth and playfully bit the side of her palm. Isobel pulled quickly away and batted him on the shoulder before returning to her gentle touches.

"See!" exclaimed Elsie sitting up straight, "you could be alone and having a romantic and playful weekend together."

"And that's what you and Charles were supposed to be doing," accused Richard propping himself up on one elbow to take a sip of wine from Isobel's glass.

Charles had been listening to the two of them going back and forth and he could feel the tension winding up in Elsie's thin frame. "You've gone all tense, Elsie love. What is it that you're not saying?" She kept her eyes glued to her hands as they toyed with one of the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"I didn't want for us to be alone anymore…"

Charles sat frozen for a few long moments before asking, "You aren't afraid to be alone with me…are you?"

She looked up at him with a wide eyed expression that quickly turned to a teasing smirk. "Do you really need to ask that?" Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "After last night…and this morning?" It was Charles' turn to blush a deep red as he coughed and cleared his throat.

"You should really see a doctor about that throat, Charles," said Richard taking the opportunity to return the jibe from earlier in the afternoon.

Elsie smiled and reached out to cup Charles' cheek as she leaned in to plant a soft quick kiss on his mouth. She turned to catch Richard and Isobel exchanging soft caresses. "I was up early, having a cup of tea and something that Isobel said yesterday morning came back to me." She smiled and continued, "You said that the good feelings and memories would replace the bad. And somehow, I just felt that we…both of us…needed to spend the weekend with the two of you." She could see by the puzzled looks on everyone's faces that she still had not been clear. "You were right, Isobel. We always have a good time when we are with you and Richard and I wanted for things to be as _normal_ as possible. For us to do the things that we might have done had we been in London…like having lunch and going shopping." Both Isobel and Richard smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Exactly how often do you and Isobel go shopping for wedding gowns?" asked Charles' playfully. "You might want to watch out for that one, Richard."

"I'll keep that in mind, speaking of weddings," replied Richard as he refilled the wineglasses. "I really would like to show the two of you a spot that you may want to consider for your wedding." He sat down next to Isobel and she noticed that he had left a gap between them. He looked over at her with eyes that implored her to understand before he turned to speak to Charles and Elsie, "It is where Vivianne and I were married. Our marriage was a long and happy one and Vivianne always said that she could feel the positive energy flowing whenever we would walk out there." He dropped his gaze to stare at his hands clasped in his lap. He saw Isobel's hands before he felt them slip between his so that she could intertwine their fingers. He looked up and again saw the love and understanding in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Isobel. I had no idea that so many memories would come bubbling up."

"It's alright, Richard," she said quietly, "It will be the same for me when we stay at the house in Manchester next week."

"I convinced her to stay here, with me, a couple of extra days in exchange for traveling straight to Manchester so she could check in at the boutique," responded Richard to the surprised looks on Elsie and Charles' faces. Isobel leaned into him to tuck her head under his chin as his arms went around her.

"So what is this place where you were married?" asked Elsie settling back against Charles' chest.

"It's actually an ancient druid ceremonial site. It is in an open area within the park and has a stone altar. A lot of couples have been married there during the summer months and that's why I wanted to show it to you, _before_ you set a date for your wedding."

"How is the weather out here during the summer?" asked Charles.

"I'll admit that it can be rather contrary but the park allows for a small marquee to be set up for the ceremony and you could have the reception at Marcel's…you could even stay _here_ for your honeymoon if you wanted to."

"I think we're beginning to get the cart before the horse just a bit," chuckled Charles. "We'll walk out and take a look at the site tomorrow as you suggested and then perhaps Elsie and I will sit down with a calendar and decide exactly when we might have the time."

"I've been afraid that we might end up having it at the office," said Elsie with a huge yawn, "So that we can squeeze it in between board meetings."

"I think perhaps I'd best cart this one off to bed," said Charles as she slapped him on the chest in protest. He pushed the ottoman away with his foot and steadied her as she rose to her feet with a stretch and another yawn.

"Good night, Richard," said Elsie sleepily. Richard rose to give her a hug and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, lassie," he said with a wink.

Elsie turned to find Isobel wrapped up in Charles' arms as they said their goodnights.

Isobel reached out to take hold of Elsie's hand, not wanting to overwhelm the younger woman and was again surprised when Elsie herself gave a gently tug and wrapped her arms around Isobel's waist in a gentle embrace.

"You've been so patient and so kind to me," said Elsie quietly, "even when I've not been very warm and inviting in return."

"It takes some people a wee bit longer to warm up," whispered Isobel, enjoying the contact with her new friend. "Off with you both now. Charles, I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed to help me with breakfast in the morning!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said quickly, standing to attention with a salute.

"Come on, soldier boy, time for bed," said Elsie with a smile as she took him by the hand and led him off to their bedroom.

When the bedroom door had closed behind them, Richard turned and took both of Isobel's hands in his.

"Belle, I'm sorry that Vivianne seems to be occupying so many of my thoughts tonight," he said softly, bending his head to kiss the backs of both of her hands.

"Richard, it's alright. You were married to her for almost thirty years, it is to be expected," she replied and stepped in closer to slide her arms around his waist. "Especially in a place that holds so many memories and so much emotion for the both of you."

He sighed and pulled her against his chest and whispered into her hair, "You're the first woman that I've brought here since she died."

Isobel pulled back to look him in the face, "Really?"

"Yes…you're the only woman I've ever _wanted_ to bring here," he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss the end of her nose.

"Richard, you're a very kind hearted and sentimental soul and I love you for it," she said firmly. "I'll be excited to see the place where you and Vivianne were married and I think that it's very special that you want to share that with me _and_ with Charles and Elsie."

He saw only love and honesty when he looked into her eyes and felt the need to kiss her deeply. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

"Not quite yet, love," she said, still a bit breathless from his kiss. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I could do with a bit of a fireside snog…if you don't mind."

"I don't mind a bit," he said with a boyish grin spreading slowly across his face. He turned off all the lamps and the two settled on the sofa in the firelight…and for a time, they were alone, at the center of their universe.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I hope that you enjoyed the story and that I was able to do some justice to the issues. I am now off to finish off 'A Father's Heart' and then I'll be back with another Ringtones Adventure! **_

_**As usual, your reviews and input are what keep me going! THANKS! ;-)**_


End file.
